Where Will You Go
by Kimmiko16
Summary: COMPLETE! Kaiba takes Joey in after finding out that his father beats him, they admit their feelings for one another, but can this new relationship last? Filled with fluff and boyXboy relationships. ShounenAi, Yaoi. SetoXJoey Small lemon in chapters 3&4
1. Chapter 1

"Worthless mutt!"

Joey stopped dead in his tracks before turning to look at the owner of the cruel words. Sapphire eyes glared at him as a smirk made its way across the taller teens face. The blonde hung his head and turned away eyes focused on the ground.

"Whatever Kaiba." He replied his voice weary.

"What, no pathetic comeback? Did you finally realize that I was right all along?" Kaiba asked his voice holding the superiority it usually did. Joey looked up once more his ruby eyes locking with sapphire he opened his mouth but thought better of it and quickly closed it.

"Yeah Kaiba, that's the reason." He replied dejectedly, turning around he left the room without another word. Kaiba watched Joey leave and frowned after him, to be honest he was expecting a reaction from the blonde. He was expecting him to get angry, attempt a swing at him, not take the insult and walk away. That was… that was so unlike Joey. Kaiba picked up his school bag and walked down the row of empty seats, pausing when he reached Joey's desk he looked down at his deck of cards. His trademark frown deepened, Joey would never leave his deck lying around it was his most prized possession. Kaiba picked up the deck and raised an eyebrow, he could always keep the deck for a while and watch Joey go frantic looking for it, he rolled his eyes at his own thought. He might not be the nicest of men, but he wasn't evil enough to do that to Joey. He would bring it to the Mutt and rub it in that he forgot something so important. A smirk appeared once again on his lips; yes he would get the rise he so desperately wanted.

(-)

Kaiba raised an eyebrow looking out the tinted window of the limo; it was dark out since he had to track down Joey's correct address since the school would not give it out to him. Joey's neighborhood was worse than he would have thought. The house he was parked in front of was a dull yellow in color the paint peeling right off the surface; the unmanicured lawn was also yellow and dead with broken glass littering its surface. Kaiba curled his lip and stepped out of the limo, he snorted in distaste hoping poor wasn't contagious. He paused before his foot landed on the first step when he heard glass shatter against a wall inside the house accompanied by a drunken yelling.

"Ya no good fag!" Was punctuated by the sound of flesh hitting flesh, Kaiba jumped hoping that the man hadn't just done what he thought. "That boy you're al'ways talkin' 'bout is right! You are a worthless mutt!" Kaiba growled and went to ascend the stairs when the door opened before he could take a step.

"Get the hell outta of my house worthless flea bag!" Joey winced both at the words and with the physical pain his father had brought upon him. He shut the door forcefully behind him as he ran out into the night, taking the porch steps two at a time; Joey thought he was free until he crashed into something that made him lose his balance. He braced himself for the impact that never came, instead two hands reached out to steady him. Joey cried out in pain and pushed away from whoever had kept him from falling and landed on his butt making the effort useless.

Kaiba looked down to the fresh bruises and cuts that had made the younger boy push away, he almost growled out loud when he saw a black eye forming and blood steadily running from a cut on his eyebrow.

Joey looked up at Kaiba disbelief clouding his eyes as his mouth stood open unable to make an intelligent comment, or any comment for that matter. Kaiba looked down at him something akin to concern, or was it pity? Joey tried to rise but stopped with a hiss of pain and clutched his arm.

Kaiba sighed realizing what he was about to offer might change to course of their hate-hate relationship, for better or worse he couldn't tell just yet. Clenching his jaw tightly he swallowed all the bitter words that he could have thrown at the boy and extended his arm offering Joey his hand.

Joey blinked a few times in surprise eyeing Kaiba's hand warily, a few seconds later he put his less injured hand into the offered appendage and was helped to his feet. He shrank back from the calculating gaze that was roaming over him from head to toe, but was unable to go far since Kaiba still held his hand tightly.

"Mu-" Kaiba stopped for a moment and thought about what he was going to offer. "Joey." He corrected earning a look of pure disbelief. "Where will you go?" Joey cocked his head confusion evident in his rusty eyes, Kaiba sighed and tried again. "Joey do you have a place to stay and get cleaned up?" The boy in question frowned and tried to pull away again, but Kaiba held him fast.

"They don't know do they?" Kaiba shook his head disgustedly. "Your 'friends' don't know about this?" Joey shook his head looking almost fearful. Kaiba didn't blame him; if his position was switched he might feel the same –though he would not show it- "What happens when you go to school with bruises?" Kaiba frowned again, come to think or it he did notice that Joey did have some unexplained injuries during the times he had payed attention to him.

"N-no, they believe me when I say I tripped." Joey took on an air of defiance and drew himself up. "And that's what happened; I tripped on a bottle when dad was yellin'!" Kaiba sighed and rolled his eyes, in a gesture very unlike him.

"Don't lie to me!" Kaiba demanded with a chilling glare.

"I-I did, I…" Joey sighed and deflated. "It happens sometimes okay? Now let me go!"

"Where will you go?" Kaiba asked once again.

"I… don't know, the streets probably, it's not that cold out tonight. Better than some I've spent…" Joey trailed off at the disproving glare that was thrown his way. Kaiba clenched his jaw and took a deep breath.

"Come with me." There he said it, it wasn't that hard -or at least that what he told himself- Joey looked at Kaiba in astonishment and tried to pull away.

"Damnit stop that! I'm offering you a bed, food and a place to stay as long as you need it! What's wrong?" Joey stopped trying to free himself and looked calmly at Kaiba.

"You're wrong!" Joey said forcefully. "You hate me! Why the hell are ya' offerin' me a place to stay?" Kaiba closed his eyes for a second before looking Joey straight in the eye.

"Because I can! Because… just get in the god damned car Wheeler!" Kaiba said louder than intended as his patients started to slip and he started to walk to the waiting limo, Joey dug in his heels and refused to move.

"Kaiba-"

"You have five seconds to follow and don't think I have a problem with kidnapping!" Joey sighed and reluctantly followed, Kaiba made him get in the limo first so he didn't try and get away again. Only until the limo started moving and Kaiba had locked the doors did he let go of the blonde who backed as far away as he could manage.

"Joey…" Kaiba decided to keep using his first name as it seemed not to make him as angry as the canine comments. "Why does he hit you? Why did he throw you out?" Kaiba didn't mean to ask those questions, but they came out anyways making the younger teen flinch back again.

"You don't wanna know, you won't like the reasons." Kaiba had the sudden urge to hug him, the way the word came out of his mouth were hopeless like he had lost all he held dear.

"I don't think it's up to you to judge what I will accept and what I won't." Kaiba said seriously. "I can be pretty accepting sometimes." At a disbelieving snort from Joey, Kaiba almost smiled. "I bet you never thought you would end up staying at my house, yet here we are."

"You're going to throw me out when you know!" Joey said sadly. Kaiba sighed and took a deep breath.

"I promise I won't throw you out." Joey shook his head and looked out the window. Kaiba thought he was going to ignore the question before he started talking softly.

"I don't know why he hits me he just does, sometimes for just sayin' that I have homework I gotta do." Joey quietly admitted, he bit his lip and continued on. "He kicked me out… because… because he found out I was… I was… gay." Joey winced waiting for Kaiba to tell the driver to stop and throw him out, he thought how stupid of him it was to say that especially to Kaiba of all people and most importantly, why? Why did he tell Kaiba, why didn't he just make something up? He was a good liar, not even his best friend knew that he was beaten by his father on a regular basis. His best friends didn't even know his sexual orientation.

Joey cautiously looked up at Kaiba when he wasn't thrown out of the limo. Kaiba was watching him thoughtfully, he didn't look disgusted, and he didn't look mad Joey let out a small sigh of relief.

"We won't be home for another half an hour, get some rest if you want." Joey blinked twice, that wasn't what he had been expecting Kaiba to say. Not by a long shot. Truth be told he was still expecting something like 'Don't say another word mutt' or something about 'fags'. He was tempted to say something but shut his mouth and ordered himself to stop thinking. Closing his eyes he followed Kaiba's suggestion and attempted to get some sleep, it was easier than he thought to just block everything out and fall into a light slumber.

Kaiba watched the blonde take his advice and shut his eyes, his breathing evened out and Kaiba started thinking again.

Joey, there was an enigma if he ever saw one, this morning he almost had gotten into a fight with Kaiba, later in the afternoon he walked away like he had been whipped. And the fact the Joey was gay shocked him; he thought for sure that he had a crush on that blonde drag queen with the skanky clothes. But what really had gotten to him was the fact that Joey's own father was beating him. If he looked at it, it was blatantly obvious what had been happening. Joey showing up late to school, with an excuse about falling, running into doors, tripping on something, or something along those lines. Kaiba never believed his lies; he just thought the blonde was lying about getting into fights with a rival gang or something. He never imagined it was something like this.

The limo went around a corner and Joey lost his balance falling over the seat and onto Kaiba's lap. Kaiba waited for Joey to wake himself up get angry and punch him, but he just slept on.

Kaiba looked out the window losing himself once again in thoughts and somehow came back to the fact that Joey was gay. It wasn't that he minded, that would have been hypocritical, no it was something else entirely, something that he couldn't put his finger on. He dismissed it and looked down to the sleeping teen whose head was propped up on his legs; Kaiba frowned noticing again the blood on his face, it was dry and not bleeding any longer. He reached a hand out and lightly touched the area around the cut, Joey's forehead creased but he stayed still, moving his hand again his fingers brushed through his hair. He stopped for a seconds when Joey made a small sound in the back of his throat.

Kaiba smirked and gently threaded his hands through Joey's hair again lightly massaging his scalp with his finger tips. Joey sighed and absently leaned closer to the lightly caressing hand. Kaiba looked up and pulled his hand away when he saw the gates to his mansion open up, the limo stopped in front of the house and Kaiba shook Joey's shoulder. Joey moaned and sat up stiffly and looked around for a moment before seeing Kaiba, a small blush over took his face as he attempted a nervous smile. Kaiba blinked once and opened the door steeping out he motioned Joey to follow him, he ascended the stairs Joey behind him, he bit back a dog comment and opened the door letting Joey in before he shut it and armed an alarm.

Joey watched Kaiba give a waiting footman an order, the man left to do his bidding and Kaiba started walking again, Joey followed frowning slightly knowing that Kaiba was just itching to make a dog comment, he blinked and then grinned to himself. He might have wanted to, but he hadn't… yet.

"Sit!"

"Huh?" Joey looked up at Kaiba who was pointing to the couch he was standing in front of. Joey walked forward and sat down obediently trying to hide the grimace of pain that wanted to escape when he pulled his arm. The footman returned with a medium sized white box and a small bowl of water, he set the items on the table, bowed to Kaiba and left again. Kaiba dipped a fresh piece of gauze into the warm water and touched it lightly to Joey's arm; he hissed and pulled back unwillingly. "I can do that!"

"I'm sure you can, but I didn't say I was going to allow you to do it did I?" Kaiba almost looked amused as he watched Joey frown and hold his arm out again reluctantly, he knelt down next to the couch and continued with his ministrations. Joey found himself watching in fascination, he never knew Kaiba could be so gentle especially when he was dealing with him, but there was a first time for everything.

"Kaiba." Joey started hesitantly.

"What?" He asked without looking up or pausing what he had been doing.

"It's… never mind." Kaiba paused for a moment, but covered it up by reaching for some dry gauze and began wrapping Joey's injured arm.

"Mu-… Joey, why didn't you start a fight with me this afternoon?" Kaiba asked as he started wiping the blood gently form Joey's face looking anywhere but at the deep rust colored eyes.

"Oh… that." Joey said looking down at his hands folded neatly in his lap.

"Yes, that… why?"

"It's because…" Kaiba put down the bloodied gauze and picked up a clean dry one.

"Because?" He urged.

"It's because… you never called me worthless before. Hearing it from you made me think that my father was correct when he called me worthless." Joey admitted, Kaiba paused looking at Joey seriously for a moment before picking up a butterfly bandage and unwrapping it, without a word he put it over the cut effectively sealing it. Kaiba sat back and watched Joey for a minute before me made up his mind.

"Joey… I, I'm sorry." Joey looked up his eyes registering shock and something else he couldn't identify. "Do you know why I say things like that?"

"Because you hate me and think I'm useless!" Joey said without skipping a beat. Kaiba shook his head sadly.

"No, it's because I like to get a rise out of you. I like to see you flustered and angry… it's usually the only attention I get from you." Joey's brow creased taking in all the new information.

Kaiba watched Joey's expressive eyes as they continued to reflect confusion, Kaiba sighed did he really have to spell it out? He could always act on impulse, what did he have to lose?

Kaiba reached forward to gently grasp Joey's chin, ruby eyes turned up to meet sapphire eyes that surprisingly held no ice. Joey had a second to register confusion before her felt Kaiba's lips press lightly against his own.

_'Oh god,'_ Joey thought. _'Oh god oh god oh… wow his lips are soft.' _ Reaching up Joey grasped Kaiba's shoulder and pushed him gently away; hanging his head he let his hair fall into his face hiding his eyes. Kaiba moved away from Joey but kept his position in front of him, his face reflected disappointment and hurt.

"I'm sorry Kaiba," Joey said softly twining his fingers together; his voice was low and pained.

"Joey." He held up his hand stopping whatever Kaiba was going to say.

"Its not you Kaiba," Joey said softly his fingers ceasing their dance and gripping his own knees. "I have to admit I have wanted that for a while now, but it… it won't work between us. I'm a street rat with no home, you own a company that makes billions a day. I… I don't have anything anymore." Joey trailed off and looked up with a glare when Kaiba laughed.

"Joey, is that all you're worried about?" Kaiba asked, Joey nodded once looking more like a lost puppy than the fierce man he tried to be. He let amusement show on his face and shook his head taking Joey's hand. "Listen pup," Joey glared and started to pull away, but was stopped. "Do you really think I want you for your money? You just said I made billions a day, why would I care of you're rich or not? And I already told you, you were free to stay here as long as you needed." Joey frowned at the hand that was keeping him from moving away and then frowned at Kaiba.

"Yeah, but what happens when you get tired of me? Are you just going to throw me out like my father?" Joey instantly regretted his words when he saw a look of hurt flash across Kaiba's face to stop in his eyes.

"Is… is that what you think I would do?" Kaiba asked his usually cold voice soft. "Do you really think I would use you and throw you away when I got bored?" Joey avoided Kaiba's eyes, but answered him anyways.

"No, but I never thought my father would throw me out either. I… I just don't want to be hurt again." Kaiba smiled gently and took Joey's chin in his free hand.

"I don't want to hurt you." Joey shut his eyes and bit his lip.

"You're making this harder than it has to be!"

"Come on pup, look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me!" Kaiba said calmly. Joey opened his eyes quickly an unreadable emotion in them.

"I don't l-" Joey paused unable to say the last word. "I don't…" Joey sighed and hung his head, but was stopped by Kaiba's hand on his chin bringing him to eye level again.

"So you do?" Kaiba smiled. "Now that we have that settled is there any other reason you have? Afraid your friends will find out their little puppy likes big bad Kaiba?" Joey sighed trying to ignore Kaiba. "You think you'll lose the respect that you've earned, you don't want-" Kaiba's eyes widened in surprise when Joey leaned down and pressed his lips against his. Joey pulled away again leaving Kaiba blinking trying to figure out just what had changed.

"Yes Kaiba, I'm in love with you happy? I have fallen deeply in love with your sapphire eyes, the way you walk, the way you talk and the way you say my name even though it's an insult." Joey stopped talking realizing that he had done exactly what Kaiba had originally planned. He paled, this was all a prank, Kaiba was going to tell the whole school what had happened and he would never hear the end of it.

"I love you to mutt." Joey stopped dead in his thoughts and cocked his head.

"What?" Kaiba rolled his eyes and pulled Joey into a deep kiss; he stood up not breaking the kiss and knelt on the couch above Joey straddling his lap. Joey hesitated for a second before he wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck accepting everything that had just happened.

Joey felt Kaiba's tongue ghost over his bottom lip and opened his mouth letting him in, Joey enjoyed that taste of Kaiba on his tongue before their tongues started a battle a battle that Joey surprisingly won. Kaiba broke the kiss breathing heavily looking down at Joey with lust filled eyes.

"W-where did you learn to kiss?" He panted, Joey grinned a small blush staining his cheeks.

"Duke taught me." He admitted slowly.

"Devlin, I though you hated him." Kaiba said frowning in confusion, Joey grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, we kinda got drunk… one thing led to another… that led to Duke and I making out on the couch for a couple hours. Next thing I know I'm gay and Duke doesn't remember it the next morning." Kaiba shook his head, lightly planted another kiss on Joey's lips and crawled off his lap.

"It's late… I'll take you to your room."

"Wait!" Joey said frantically. Kaiba paused and turned around looking curiously at Joey.

"Yes?"

"You're not mad about the Duke thing are you?" He asked looking ashamed. "'Cause that was a long time ago and-" Kaiba held up an impatient hand and walked over to Joey.

"Are you going to do it again?" Kaiba asked.

"Hell no!" Joey said looking like he had swallowed lemon juice.

"Then no, besides I get to reap the benefits of that talented tongue." Kaiba smirked when Joey blushed and looked away. Kaiba took Joey's hand and led him out of the room and up a stair case, stopping outside a door he pushed it open and gestured inside. Joey walked it the room wide eyed.

The room itself was probably bigger than his whole house. The dresser, bed and floors were made of mahogany wood. The drapes, comforter and sheets were black silk; Joey could see a door that led into a bathroom that was furnished in much the same way as the bedroom. Turning back to Kaiba Joey smiled nervously.

"This is for me?"

"Yes, my room is across the hall if you need anything. Get some sleep we still have school in the morning." Kaiba turned away and went to close the door when Joey stopped him again.

"Kaiba…"

"Yes?" Joey crossed the few feet that had separated them and wrapped Kaiba in a hug, he was needless to say surprised when Kaiba returned the gesture.

"Thank you Kaiba." Joey said quietly pulling away. Kaiba smiled and Joey grinned. "You should do that more often."

"What?" Kaiba asked a bit confused.

"Smile… no wait, you shouldn't smile more. I want to keep you; if you start smiling now then people would try and take you away from me!" Joey nodded at his own logic. "Yes, only smile more for me!"

"Alright, now go to sleep. Good night puppy." Kaiba placed a lingering kiss on his lips, walked out the door and closed it behind him.

"Yes!" Joey said loudly throwing a fist in the air. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought his love for Seto Kaiba would have been revealed, accepted and returned. Joey paused, his triumphant grin turning into a frown remembering Kaiba's last words. "Kaiba I am NOT a dog!"

Kaiba smirked standing in the hall just outside of the door. He knew that Joey would catch the comment… eventually. He walked into his room and shut the door, he always imagined Joey in the room just across the hall from his own, he just never actually disillusioned himself that it would actually happen. Flipping open his phone he ordered something to be delivered in the morning. That done he slipped out of his clothes and lay down on his bed. Closing his eyes he smiled.

"See you in the morning pup."


	2. Chapter 2

Kaiba walked briskly from Joey's room to the kitchen, from the kitchen to the living room, from the living room to the dining room. Curling his lip he stopped one of his maids on her way past.

"Where is Joey?" He growled impatiently.

"H-he already left, he said he had to go to school sir." Kaiba frowned leaving the maid to calm her shot nerves. He frowned the only good things about this morning had been the delivery had come on time and Mokuba had stayed at a friends house the previous night so he didn't have to worry about getting him to school. Grabbing his school bag with more force than necessary he made his way out to the waiting limo, the driver knew where he was headed so he could sit in a sulky silence and try to figure out why Joey had left.

He had though that everything was fine between them after last night, so why had Joey skipped out before he had woken up? Did he think about what had gone on between them last night and decide he didn't want it any longer? What was going on in the mutts head?

Kaiba looked up when the limo stopped and silently got out stepping into the cool air, he took a deep breath shoving away the panic the thoughts had given him. Steeling himself he walked into the building locating Joey's first class room he walked in and spotted him talking to his group of friends. Striding up to Joey he spun him around by the shoulder and glared down into the ruby eyes that looked up at him searching for an explanation.

"Wheeler get your ass out into the hall, I want to talk to you!" Kaiba said, he mentally shrugged, not the way he wanted to say it, but it got the point across.

"Hey you can't just come in here and do that!" Kaiba glared at the person who interrupted him.

"Shut up…" He looked the girl over, brown hair, blue eyes he knew she had a crush on Yugi, but he couldn't remember who she was. "And mind your own business!" Kaiba increased the pressure on Joey's shoulder. "Come with me." Joey nodded, Kaiba's grip wasn't painful, but it did mean he wasn't pleased about something and Joey thought he knew exactly what was wrong.

"Ok, ok!" Joey was led from the room Kaiba inches in back of him, the crossed the hall into an empty class room. Kaiba closed the door and spun Joey around again holding him so he could look into the ruby eyes.

"Why the hell did you leave this morning?" Kaiba demanded, Joey could tell he was angry but trying hard to restrain it.

"I didn't think you wanted to be seen with me. I thought you would want to avoid things that could start rumors about your reputation." Kaiba's glare intensified.

"So you left my house like a whore?" Joey blinked surprise and hurt in his eyes; Kaiba sighed and closed his eyes shoving away the anger. "Joey," Kaiba placed a quick kiss on Joey's lips. "You're such an idiot! I didn't want you to leave; do you know how worried I was when I couldn't find you? I-I thought you didn't want to be with me any longer, I figured you thought about everything and decided you were better off without me."

"Never!" Joey said forcefully. "You're one of the best things in my life right now, I'm sorry I made you worry!" He admitted an almost shy smile on his lips. Kaiba smiled back quickly.

"Do you know how I discovered you missing?" Joey shook his head. "I wanted to give you something." Kaiba reached into his pocket and drew out a small black box handing it to Joey he smirked. Joey took the box carefully and opened it. Pulling out a black and red collar he blinked in confusion. "Read the tag pup."

"Name: Joey Wheeler, Owner: Seto Kaiba, if found please return to the following address." Joey shook his head and looked at Kaiba with a happy smile. "When did you do this?" He asked quietly.

"Does it matter? I'm Seto Kaiba I can have anything whenever I want it!" Kaiba smirked again and took the collar out of Joey's hands and buckled it around his neck. "There, now you're officially mine!" Joey wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck and leaned into him.

"I was always yours Kaiba." Joey admitted, capturing Kaiba's lips in a heated kiss. Their tongues dueled and this time Kaiba won, Joey grinned into the kiss this one was one duel he wasn't sore about losing.

"Kaiba stop trying to kill Jo… ey." Tristan said barging into the room he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that Kaiba was doing anything but attempting to physically harm Joey. Joey broke the kiss and glanced up at an annoyed Kaiba.

"Yeah Kaiba, you're going to suffocate me with your tongue!" Joey licked his lips and turned to a bright red Tristan.

"Did you need something Taylor?" Kaiba asked glaring at the new arrival. Tristan shook his head still to embarrassed to talk. "Then leave, now!" Kaiba growled making him jump and hurry to comply.

"You didn't have to scare him." Joey said humor evident in his voice. "Now he probably thinks you're molesting me."

"I thought I was." Kaiba said his voice suggestive.

"You can't molest the willing!" Joey pointed out with a laugh. "We should get back, class is going to start soon and if I'm late again I'm going to get detention." Kaiba rose an eyebrow looking down at an amused Joey.

"Well I wouldn't want you getting another detention now would I?"

"You wanna go out first so no body gets any weird ideas?" Kaiba sighed and resisted the urge to slap his forehead.

"Damnit Joey I thought we _just _covered this! Let me put this in terms you can understand… I am Seto Kaiba, if people don't like what I choose to do they can kiss my ass. I choose you and if anyone has a problem with that they can call the 1-800-I-don't-give-a-fuck hotline." Kaiba rolled his eyes and took Joey by the hand dragging him willingly out to the hall and then back into the class room. Everyone looked up at the new arrivals their mouths simultaneously dropping at the highly unexpected sight.

Joey risked a glance at his friends and they looked as shocked as the rest of the class, obviously Tristan hadn't said anything when he returned.

"Mr. Wheeler you're late again, this is the third time this week I'm going to have to give you a detention." Joey sighed already knowing this would happen. Kaiba stepped forward dipping his head to the teacher.

"My apologies Mrs. Baker, Joey was assisting me with something and we lost track of time. Would you mind letting him slip this time?" Kaiba flashed one of his empty smiles and was pleased to see the teacher cave in.

"Alright Mr. Kaiba if you vouch for him then I guess I can let him slide… this time." The teacher turned to Joey with a stern glance. "But try not to let it happen again!"

"Sorry Mrs. Baker, but I don't think I will be running late much any longer." He admitted with a sheepish grin. Mrs. Baker nodded in satisfaction and turned to the chalk board to write something down. "Whoa my ass was almost toast back there." Joey whispered walking down the aisle next to Kaiba. "Thanks for the save!"

"Anytime and stop talking about asses, you're making me jealous." Joey looked up in surprise to see an amused smirk aimed at him. He shook his head and both took their seats.

(-)

The day passed slowly for both boys, Joey usually happy about the fact that he only shared two classes with Kaiba was now a little disappointed; Kaiba felt the same but would probably never admit it.

Joey was attacked by his friends at lunch demanding to know if what they saw was real or not. Joey confirmed their rumors –though Tristan could have done that- and told them about his new relationship with Kaiba, leaving out the part about his father and that he was actually living with said billionaire. His friends were all happy for him with the exception of Tea, but he never really valued her opinion anyways he just put up with her because for some odd reason Yugi seemed to like her. Joey almost laughed at her reaction to boy-boy relationships, he was guessing that she didn't know about Ryou and Malik and he thought everyone knew about that.

He was fine with her not accepting it until she started making a speech on how men should stick with women, Yugi tried to stop her, but she thought she was on a role. That made Ryou start to look embarrassed before Malik glared at Tea and led him away. Joey tried to hide his anger until it grew enough that he crossed the lunch room, grabbed Kaiba by his shirt French kissed him, glared at Tea and then walked away leaving a confused Kaiba , a smiling Yugi who was leaning on Tristan who was making cat calls, and an appalled Tea glared at all the parties involved.

The rest of the day had passed rather calmly now he was in the limo again, on his way to pick up Mokuba. To tell the truth he was nervous as hell, he liked Mokuba and had almost always gotten along well with him; he didn't want any relationships broken. During Joey's brooding he hadn't noticed that the limo had stopped, he only noticed the change when the door opened and let the fresh colder air float in.

"Did you tell him yet?" The long haired boy asked climbing into the limo with less grace then even Joey.

"Mokuba you ask that question everyday." Kaiba said flatly looking at his brother with amused sapphire eyes.

"And?" Mokuba pressed standing in front of the door his back to Joey. Kaiba smirked and nodded his head towards the opposite side of the limo; Mokuba sighed and turned around a frown turning to a happy smile. "Joey!" The boy launched himself into the confused blonde's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Uh… 'Mo, you alright?" Joey asked hesitantly. Mokuba pulled back a small pink blush of embarrassment obvious on his cheeks.

"Yeah… sorry! It's just that I know big brother has liked you for a while and now that he has done something about it I'm so happy!" Mokuba grinned and sat down putting on his seat belt as the limo pulled away. "You should have seen him when he thought you were straight… he was moping around for days and-"

"Mokuba," Kaiba interrupted his voice low and dangerous. "Do your homework!" Mokuba grinned again and dug through his pack taking out the materials needed to start his work. Joey smiled relief flooding his veins now that Mokuba had approved.

A comfortable silence filled the limo before Kaiba's thoughtful voice broke it around ten minutes into the drive.

"Pup," Joey looked away from the passing foliage to the one who had called him, no longer finding the nicknames so annoying. "What was that… incident in the lunchroom about?" Joey frowned for a second before answering him.

"Tea was being a bitch!" Joey said bluntly, he winced once and turned to Mokuba. "Sorry Kiddo, I shouldn't have said that in front of you." Mokuba grinned rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"S'okay, Seto says worse when things go wrong at work." Kaiba cleared his throat and threw his brother a silencing glance that wasn't quite a glare. Joey covered up a laugh by pretending to cough and Kaiba switched the glare finding an innocent smile he rolled his eyes and gave up.

"Ok, so what's so different about Tea? I though she was always a bitch and don't insult the population of female dogs." Joey laughed softly, but his face fell soon after.

"Nothing really, she just doesn't approve of relationships like ours." Joey found an interest in his hands and Kaiba glared at the seat, Mokuba watched wondering how the seat didn't start on fire… or freeze.

"That's why Malik and Bakura left?" Kaiba asked and Joey nodded. "And you don't want to be with me if your friends don't approve?" Joey's head shot up and he shook his head.

"No, no! That's not it at all." He answered frantically and took a deep breath to calm himself. "I would have liked their approval, all of their approval, but it doesn't matter! I still want to be with you, besides everyone was happy for me except Tea and I guess I really don't care about her opinion."

"So then why are you brooding?" Kaiba asked curiously.

"Because she is always on these friendship speeches and it's very hypocritical of her to do that to me when I've always been there for her." Joey sighed blowing the hair out of his eyes. "I mean I don't really mind if she was like 'I don't really approve, but I happy for you'." Joey did an impression of Tea's high pitched voice. "But she had to make a speech on just how wrong it is, it made me angry and that's why I did what I did."

"I see." Kaiba said slowly trying hard to keep his voice even though his sapphire eyes held more ice than a glacier.

"We're here!" Mokuba called happily opening the door and running into the house his pack bouncing up and down the whole way, the two teenagers watched as he disappeared when he closed the door behind himself. Kaiba closed the door to the limo and moved over to sit next to Joey.

"Come here pup." He said softly opening his arms, Joey scooted closer to Kaiba and he scooped him into his arms settling him on his lap. Joey gave a squeak of surprise but made no attempt to resist. "Since when do you care what people think of you?" Joey sighed and moved closer to Kaiba's warmth.

"Since I though she was a friend." Joey sighed again and laid his head on Kaiba's shoulder. "But it really doesn't matter, I only really care what Yugi and Tristan think and they both approve so Tea can go… I dunno screw Mai or something." Kaiba softly laughed hugging Joey tightly.

"I thought you liked Mai."

"I did, but not like that… and she uh… doesn't like men." Kaiba stopped for a moment then started laughing. Joey turned around to look at Kaiba like he had lost his mind.

"Are you okay?" Joey asked concern lacing his voice, Kaiba collected himself and nodded. "Good… it's nice to know you have a sense of humor, I wouldn't want to date a cold fish." Kaiba frowned and looked evenly at Joey.

"I'm not a cold fish… I just don't show the true me unless I really love someone. Mokuba is the only other one that has even seen me laugh… well at least a real laugh, not laughing at someone's stupidity."

"I know," Joey said with a teasing smile. "Besides you're more like a cat than a fish." Kaiba's eyebrow rose and he smirked.

"So its true we used to fight like cats and dogs!" Kaiba pointed out. Joey laughed once and nodded.

"I guess it is." Joey looked down realizing that he was straddling Kaiba's lap. "Waste not!" Joey said Kaiba frowned in thought before Joey's lips descended on his own. Kaiba found his hands wrapping around to hold Joey's lower back as Joey's own hands rested on Kaiba's shoulder.

"Want not!" Kaiba finished when they broke for air.

"But I want more." Joey said huskily, Kaiba laughed. Reaching up he gave him a peck on the lips.

"Later, we should go in now. I have to help Mokuba with his homework, then do some work of my own."

"Okay," Joey said stepping out of the limo Kaiba behind him. "Anything I can help with?" Kaiba raised his eyebrow carefully thinking.

"Actually I think I could use your help." He admitted.

"Really?" Joey asked disbelief clouding his voice as they stepped inside the mansion. "You mean I wouldn't mess anything up on you… wait! If you're trying to be nice and just giving me something to do to entertain me that's not necessary. I'll just play with Mokuba or something." Kaiba sighed and grabbed Joey's shoulder halting him mid-step.

"I could honestly use your help." Kaiba said reassuringly. "I know you're smart and don't try to say you're not! I can see that you hide it, I don't know why but you do. If you're interested you can act as my personal assistant."

"Like a coffee runner?"

"No!" Kaiba snorted in disgust. "That is what a secretary is for! You would basically help me with paperwork, make nice with other companies and really just things like that. I have been meaning to get an assistant for a while; there was just no one I trusted for that position." Joey grinned up at Kaiba and threw his arms around him in a giant hug. "Um, Joey what is it?" Joey pulled away blushing.

"Sorry… it's just you said you trusted me!" Joey gave him a cheesy grin and Kaiba shook his head and smiled.

"Was that a 'yes'?" Kaiba asked.

"You bet it was!" Joey answered.

"Great you start… whenever I find Mokuba and help him finish his work."

(-)

"Joseph Wheeler stop being an ass!" Kaiba said with an annoyed glare at the blonde. Joey stopped making funny faces at the sapphire eyes teen and smiled innocently.

"Aw, but you like my ass!" Kaiba sighed and looked back at his work.

"That may be, but that fact is irrelevant. You should be working not trying to annoy me!" Kaiba said going back to his typing; Joey crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. "That's mature!" He muttered.

"Kaiba I have already finished my work! All your appointments are set up; I proof read the documents from the lawyers and the HTML is all ready for you to look at!" Kaiba looked up from his computer with a raised eyebrow.

"Good job Joey," He said with a small nod. "Now please try and sit quietly while I do my work." Joey sighed and leaned back and Kaiba turned around to finish something at a different computer.

"Joey managed to sit still for a few minutes before he silently stood and walked over to Kaiba's chair. Joey sent a silent thank you to the man who hade LCD monitors… no reflections. He gently put his hands on the back of the chair and quickly tipped it backwards, Kaiba's yelp of surprise was swallowed by Joey's soft lips, and Kaiba's hands that had gone out to try and rebalance himself snaked around Joey's neck. He pulled away letting Kaiba get some needed air and gazed into sapphire eyes.

"Kaiba, if _I'm_ done with my work then you should be too." Joey brushed Kaiba's bangs back into place and smiled at him. "Come on it's after six on a Sunday, you work hard enough during the week don't you think you should give yourself a break?"

Kaiba sighed for the past month that they had been working together Joey had been looking out for his well being, he didn't mind in fact he enjoyed it. It was nice to be looked after especially when the person who is doing the looking gives great kisses. Kaiba tapped a few keys and shut down his computers.

"Are you happy pup?" Kaiba asked standing up and putting on his trademark white jacket.

"Yes I am!" Joey said, Kaiba rolled his eyes and led the way out of the office, they took the elevator down seventy-nine floors and got out at ground level. The driver was already waiting when they climbed into the limo and he did not need instructions on where to go. Kaiba smiled wistfully, this was how it was most of the time.

They would go to school and then work, help Mokuba with his homework in the evenings after dinner then watch a movie or play a game, usually depended on what Mokuba wanted to do.

After a week of Joey tiptoeing around everything Kaiba finally got him integrated into his new lifestyle and things started going smoothly. Kaiba was happy that Joey wasn't hiding the fact that he was smart any longer; Kaiba was surprised that Joey would actually focus on his work. That's why he tried to keep him busy, but Joey did his work quickly and neatly and didn't stay busy long, that caused him to fidget and try and distract Kaiba. He didn't really mind Joey's behavior since Kaiba was good at not getting distracted, unless the distraction came in the form of kisses, but Joey didn't do that on purpose unless it was about time to leave anyways.

Kaiba was glad for Joey's help at the office, the work he helped him do allowed him not to have to work late hours and disappoint Mokuba. Though there were still a few times when he did get caught up in work and Joey would either help him with the problem -if he could- or go home and keep Mokuba company.

Mokuba liked having Joey around for a few reasons. One; Joey was good for his brother. Kaiba might have still been an ass to other people, but he was kind around the two people he loved. Two; Joey made Kaiba come home at reasonable hours instead of the middle of the night like before. Three; Joey was a bad influence in a good way. He taught Mokuba how to lie properly –though he told him never to lie to his brother- Joey taught him how to wrestle. That lesson was in the backyard in the mud and they both got yelled at by Kaiba until both Joey and Mokuba gave him the 'puppy dog' eyes and he allowed them to go with orders to clean up and not do it again.

Joey still hung out with his friends though not as often since he now had a real job (and a real life) Kaiba didn't care what he did with his 'friends' as long as he was home by the time he went to bed. Joey was usually home and sneaking up on Kaiba doing work in his office to get kisses even before Kaiba considered a bed.

Joey didn't care that Kaiba gave him a curfew, it was a reasonable time and he was just glad Kaiba cared enough to want him home at a certain time. He knew Kaiba wasn't controlling because he was late once and Kaiba just said to be more aware of the time.

Kaiba was pulled out of his thoughts when the limo came to a stop. He poked Joey lightly in the shoulder to wake him from his light sleep.

"Aw, were here already? I wanted to sleep longer." Joey stretched as well as he could with the low roof and Kaiba got a good look at his flat stomach. "Like what ya see?" Joey asked with a smirk catching Kaiba looking, Kaiba nodded unashamed at being found out.

"Yes, I do!" They climbed out of the limo and made their way into the house; they found Mokuba watching TV in the living room and Kaiba sighed.

"Did you do your home work 'Mo?" Joey asked with a grin knowing that was what Kaiba was wondering and not wanting to make him the 'bad' brother.

"Hey Joey, big brother. And yes I did my homework; you two were later than I thought you would be so I did it while eating dinner." Mokuba turned off the TV, picked up a manila envelope and walked up to the teens. "There is dinner left in the fridge if you want it. This is for you Seto." Mokuba handed over the envelope and flipped his hair out of his eyes. "I wanted to watch a movie… so I was gonna watch it in my room, I don't think you two want to see Pirates of the Caribbean again."

"You're going to watch that again?" Joey asked raising an eyebrow Mokuba nodded and Kaiba shrugged.

"Whatever you want Mokuba." Kaiba said looking at the envelope, it had no return address, but the other address was written in neat handwriting. With a small frown Kaiba opened the seal and folded back the lip.

"Ok then… good night you two! Don't stay up to late you have school in the morning!" Joey laughed at the humor and gave Mokuba a small wave.

"Night Kiddo, sleep well." Kaiba looked at the photos that he had taken out of the package taking a deep breath he waited until he heard Mokuba's door close.

"What the fucking hell is wrong with you Joey?" Kaiba growled his words laced with ice.

"Eh?" Joey turned around confusion creasing his forehead. "Kaiba what are you talking about?"

"Do I mean nothing to you? Did you think I wasn't going to find out? Did I do something wrong? Joey, do you not want to be with me any longer?" Joey frowned hearing all the questions but not getting any of them.

"Kaiba… I don't know what you're talking about!" Joey said calmly and slowly taking a step towards the angry brunette.

"Don't know what I'm talking about?" Kaiba growled and threw the handful of pictures at Joey who ducked letting them scatter around the floor. Joey frowned at Kaiba and bent down to pick up the objects of his obvious anger. Joey looked at the few pictures that were in hands reach and his face fell.

"Oh fuck!" Joey said quietly.

"Oh fuck is correct!" Kaiba kicked a picture away from him and it landed face up showing Joey sitting on a couch and Duke straddling his lap and French kissing him. "Wheeler I just don't get you! What the hell did all this mean to you? I thought you loved me! I guess I was the idiot this time!"

"Kaiba stop." Joey pleaded.

"No! I won't stop I… I though you said you would never do this again. I… trusted you. You're nothing but a mange eaten Mutt!" Kaiba's snarl was cut short by Joey's fist connecting with his shoulder, not enough to do damage just enough to throw him off balance and make him stumble into the couch. He was momentarily speechless and Joey took his chance.

"Kaiba take a good look at this picture!" Joey said angrily throwing the picture on his lap. "I want you to notice some things. One, the bruise I have on my cheek, I haven't been hurt like that since my father! Two, I'm not wearing the collar you gave me and I only take it off to shower. Three, Duke cut his hair a week after we started living together and in this picture it's long. Four, look at the empty bottles of alcohol on the couch! You know I haven't had any alcohol I kiss you _every_ night." Joey sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Five, I love you more than I could ever express… I wouldn't throw that away on Devlin of all people! Kaiba I-" Joey was cut off by Kaiba standing up quickly and wrapping him in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Joey." Kaiba said his voice heavy. "I just saw the pictures and I couldn't think straight." Kaiba paused and pulled away. "But who would send something like that?" Joey sighed and rested his head on Kaiba's shoulder.

"Tea… she would do that."

"Why Tea… I know she has a problem with us, but why the blackmail?"

"Because she is dating Yugi right now, a few days ago I caught her making out with Mai at the dance club. She wasn't drunk or anything so I told her I would tell Yugi if she didn't come clean with him. Obviously she didn't like that idea and did this."

"How did she get the pictures?"

"I don't know how she got those pictures… I didn't even know they had been taken, but it was a pubic party anyone could have taken them." Kaiba pushed Joey away by the shoulders and placed a light kiss on his forehead.

"Come on I have to talk to Mokuba." Kaiba took his hand and walked up the stairs, stopping at his brother's room he knocked and then stepped in. Mokuba looked up quickly and paused the movie right before Will Turner got knocked out in the middle of the street.

"Change you mind about the movie big brother?" Mokuba asked with a smile.

"No," Kaiba smiled and walked into the room. "I was just wondering where you got that package for me." Mokuba smiled and nodded.

"Tea gave it to me this afternoon at the movies. She said she would have given it to you on Monday but she thought you would appreciate getting it as soon as possible." Kaiba frowned, but nodded. "She also told me not to tell you it was her, but Joey told me not to lie to you so I didn't."

"Thanks Mokuba." Mokuba grinned and held up his arms, Kaiba smiled and leaned down to hug him.

"Nighty, night Seto."

"Good night Mokuba, sleep well." Kaiba left his brother and joined Joey in the hall. He took a good look at him propped against the wall arms folded across his chest, his bangs shadowed his eyes but his mouth was set in a tight line. He heard the distinct sounds of the movie starting up again.

Kaiba frowned silently cursing Tea and all her ancestors. It was heart breaking to watch Joey sad over a 'friends' betrayal, especially when that friend was a two timing slutty hypocritical whore. To think she had a problem with Joey's sexual preference when she was gay as well, he really didn't know how that worked. But he had an idea that just might make his puppy happy; it would defiantly make his day.

"Come on pup," Kaiba said walking up to Joey and taking one of his hands. "I remembered that I have a few calls to make." Joey followed Kaiba down the hall and into his room. "Mind waiting for me, I wanted to talk to you and the calls shouldn't take to long."

"Nope, I'll wait, that's fine." Joey said sitting on the bed as Kaiba walked into the office attached to his room. Joey fell back on the bed and yawned waiting for Kaiba to return.

Kaiba smirked, the calls had taken longer than he had planned but there were well worth it. Turns out he owned the only dance club in Domino City and he had a rather amusing surprise in store for some rather unpleasant people, but that would have to wait for school tomorrow. Kaiba rose with a stretch and yawned softly, walking back into his room he smiled at the sight that met him.

Joey was asleep hugging the stuffed Blue Eyes White Dragon that he had gotten for Kaiba at a fair last week. Kaiba took off his shirt and threw it into the hamper before quietly making his way over to the bed. Lifting Joey carefully he pulled back the covers, set him back down and crawled in next to him pulling the covers back over them both. Joey moaned and opened his eyes blearily.

"Mmm, hiya Seto… didn't mean to fall asleep on ya." Kaiba smiled hearing Joey used his name for the first time.

"It's okay, I took longer than I originally intended." Joey blinked and yawned as he started to get up, Kaiba pulled him back gently. "Stay?"

"Eh?" Joey blinked sleepily and smiled. "I'd love to." Sinking back under the covers Joey laid his head on Kaiba's shoulder closing his eyes. "You smell good." Joey mumbled settling himself against Kaiba who smiled and wrapped his arms around Joey.

"Good night pup."

"Night blue eyes."


	3. Chapter 3

The alarm went off with a startling buzz making Joey bolt up and look sleepily around. A click and Kaiba's laughter made him turn his head to look at the afore mentioned man who was standing there fully dressed and looking down at him with an amused smile.

"Good morning beautiful, sleep well?" Joey yawned at the same time as a stretch and nodded.

"Yeah, you're a comfy pillow." Joey yawned again and stood up. "You look like you've been up for a while, why didn't you wake me?"

"You didn't need to be up; you looked comfortable sleeping so I left you I had some calls to make. And you know what they say, its best to let sleeping dogs lie." Joey rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Ha ha, you are just oh so funny! You should do stand-up Set."

"Sarcasm duly noted you have a half an hour to get ready for school and have breakfast."

"Yeah, yeah I'm going!" Joey mumbled walking across the room to the door so he could go to his room and his clothes. This was the first time he slept in Kaiba's room and he was surprised that it did not feel weird.

"Pup, what did you call me?" Joey stopped and looked back at the brunette.

"Um," Joey paused in thought remembering the last few words he had spoken. "Uh, Set I think why?"

"No reason… I liked it." Kaiba admitted with a small smile. "You don't use my first name very often and a nick name wasn't something I expected."

"Oh in that case I'll call you Set more often, Set Egyptian god of the Desert."

"There isn't a desert near Domino, now here," Kaiba tossed Joey a handful of clothes. "Get dressed and come down to breakfast." Joey looked through the clothes and to Kaiba who was now walking past him and to the door.

"But these are your clothes Seto." Kaiba looked at the clothes then to Joey.

"Yes, I know that… I'm the one who gave them to you."

"But they're yours I can't wear them!" Joey insisted making Kaiba sigh.

"Joey, you asked to keep your old wardrobe and I let you, but now I'm getting tired of seeing those old things. You deserve better and this is the best, plus you'll look hot in leather pants." Joey rolled his eyes but reconsidered the clothes.

"Alright, but I'm not wearing a trench coat!"

"That's fine just hurry… you now have twenty three minutes till we have to leave. Bathroom is through that door." Joey obediently followed Kaiba's finger and closed the door behind him mumbling unintelligent things the whole way.

Fifteen minutes later saw Joey standing in front of Kaiba who looking at him with a satisfied air.

"See, I told you you'd look good in them." Kaiba said in satisfaction taking a bite of his scrambled eggs.

"Yeah Joey ya look hot, you should totally raid Seto's closet more often." Mokuba agreed through a bite of toast sweeping his eyes over Joey's black leather pants, a long sleeved black shirt that had a slight turtle neck with a long white vest over it that closely resembled Kaiba's trench without over doing it black boots were added to the mix sealing Joey's outfit perfectly. The collar fit over the neck and the silver tag reflected the light calling attention to it.

"I'm just glad it fit!" Joey said sitting down in front of the plate that had been laid out for him.

"Of course it did, your four inches shorter than I am and around ten pounds lighter." Joey snorted scooping the food quickly into his mouth to catch up with the two brothers who were finishing their last bites. "Slow down Joey, if were a little late that's fine all I have to do is tell the driver to hurry up a bit… or just make an excuse at school for…" Kaiba stopped talking noticing that Joey had already cleared his plate and was now working on his coffee.

"Done!" Joey announced setting his cup on the table with a triumphant grin, Kaiba was amazed that none of the food ended up on Joey's outfit. The trio stood, grabbed their respective school equipment, headed out to the limo climbed in and started on their way.

After they dropped Mokuba off and arrived at school, they left the limo and made their way into the drab gray building. Entering the classroom Joey sat behind Kaiba and started to wonder what was up with him, since he was wearing a self-assured smirk.

"Seto, what's up? You look like you're expecting something."

"Joey, you should watch the school news. I heard they were going to show something of interest." Joey frowned wondering what Kaiba's game was, he shrugged and opened up his book, if Kaiba had something planned then he didn't want to miss it. He just wanted to know what it was, if Kaiba's smirk was a measure then it was bound to be something either very good, or very bad. Joey scowled When Yugi, Tristan and Tea walked into the room, but kept his eyes on his book.

"Joey, look at me." Joey followed Kaiba's request to see him sitting sideways in his chair looking at him, leaning onto Joey's desk he tilted up his chin and brought his lips down to cover the blonde's he pulled away a few seconds later and let his hand drop away. "You forgot to give me my morning kiss pup."

"W-won't happen again." Joey said among the laughter and wolf whistles that the other students gave them.

"Settle down class!" The teacher commanded walking to the room and setting her stuff onto the desk. When the students had obeyed her and she had their attention she began. "Well I have just been informed that the school has an announcement they want to broadcast." The teacher reached up and turned on the television in the corner just as the broadcast started.

_"Good morning students this is your principal speaking. This is just a routine broadcast reminding you to-" _

His words cut off when some images flashed on screen. It started out panning around a club, the speakers spilled out throbbing music, the camera moved around and zoomed in on two girls sitting on a couch in the back corner. One was a blonde with long hair the other brunette with short hair; both were wearing revealing outfits and short skirts.

Joey's mouth dropped recognizing Tea and Mai.

The girls were holding hands and laughing and the blonde leaned down to whisper something to the shorter one making her laugh before the blonde captured her lips in a heated kiss that the brunette returned with a passion. The camera zoomed in again to show hands traveling up respective shirts, the image stilled and words scrawled themselves across the screen.

**Tea, mess with what is mine and you will pay! –Kaiba**

Tea's mouth dropped open and she jumped up with a shriek point accusingly at Kaiba.

"You did this?" She asked he high voice rising in volume.

"Of course I did," Kaiba smirked at the girl who was turning red, whether it was from embarrassment or rage he did not know nor did he care. "Though remember little girl you started this so I suggest you finish it as well and leave well enough alone!"

"You bastard you had no right to show this, you just showed stolen material you can go to jail for that!" Tea said triumphantly folding her arms across her small chest.

"Right, I can't steal from my own club girl." Tea's mouth dropped open and her hands fell to her sides. "Now I wonder how poor little Yugi feels about you, not only did you cheat on him, you cheated on him with the same sex after making speeches about how wrong it was." Tea turned with teary eyes to the boy sitting behind.

"Y-Yugi I-" Angry amethyst eyes turned up to meet watery blue ones.

"Save it Tea, I already knew… someone was looking out for me, I was just waiting for the proof." Tea turned with a hiss back to Kaiba.

"You again?"

"Oh, Yugi, I guess I did accidentally call your house last night. I thought that random boy sounded familiar." It was Kaiba's turn to fold his arms over his chest triumphantly.

"I hate you Kaiba!" Tea screeched before running out of the room tears running down her face. Kaiba met Yugi's eyes and was given a small thankful nod, Kaiba returned it with a nod of his own and returned his eyes to the front of the room pointedly ignoring Joey just incase he had gone too far. He saw the teacher who was looking like she had just landed in another dimension turn off the TV and look around the classroom at the now silent room.

"I'll, uh… go find Miss Gardner. You all behave while I am gone!" With those words, she left the classroom. Joey turned in his seat and looked at Yugi, frowning before he came to a decision he lightly touched his shoulder gaining his attention, Yugi turned his head and sighed.

"Yug' I'm-"

"I'm Yami," He said softly a sad smile appearing. "Yugi was upset so I offered to take his place." Joey sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Is he okay? He isn't mad at Seto is he?" Yami shook his head and smiled at the concerned blonde.

"No Joey, he isn't mad at Kaiba. They had a civil talk last night; he explained what _she_ did to you and told Yugi he was going to prove that he was telling the truth not trying to mess things up." Yami looked over Joey's shoulder and smiled. "He believed Kaiba even without the proof; he had suspicions about Tea… he just thought it was another man. I don't really know which one is worse."

"Mind telling Yug' I hope he's okay?"

"He is listening now and he says thanks you, also he says he is sorry about what Tea did to you." Joey opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the teacher walking back in looking even more hassled then she did before she walked out. With a deep sigh she called the class back to order and started her lesson.

Joey sat impatiently trying hard to pay attention, but all he could seem to focus on was the back of Kaiba's head. He was trying hard to figure on what was going on in there and why he had avoided his gaze after Tea had run out. He thought it might just be Kaiba's weirdness, but then again he might have been mad for him making him go so far. Joey sighed, Kaiba did this all himself so he couldn't be mad at him, so why? Well he would get the chance to ask they didn't have to go to work on Monday, but they did have to go home together.

Kaiba resisted the urge to turn in his seat and hug all of Joey's troubles away; he could hear the sighs and impatient moving. God how he hoped that Joey wasn't mad at him this would have to be disputed in the limo on the ride home. Thank god Joey talked him out of working on Monday's, he would sort this all out after school… until then he would just try and avoid Joey. Not the best of plans, but Seto Kaiba wasn't exactly the king of emotions… or talking about his problems.

The bell rang and everyone packed up their stuff, Kaiba stood up and was to everyone's surprise the first one out the door, Joey followed tossing his pack over his shoulder.

"Set-o…" Joey sighed as Kaiba rounded the corner ignoring his call. Joey's shoulders slumped and he walked wearily to his next class.

At lunch no body mentioned what happened between Kaiba and Tea though it was probably first on every ones mind. They found out that Tea had left school with a sick note.

"I didn't know being gay was a sickness." Joey said making Tristan shrug. "Hey if it's true do you think that people can call in queer to work? Sorry, can't work today still gay!" To Joey's surprise even Yami had laughed, Joey's good mood plummeted when Kaiba had walked into the lunch room and had pointedly looked away when he caught his eye.

The rest of the day had passed slowly for both teenagers. You could almost cut the angst with a knife walking down the hallways. Who ever said high school was easy was obviously either stupid or they had never gone.

Joey impatiently tapped his foot waiting for the last bell to ring, he had been watching the clock for the past twenty minutes and had, five, four, three two, one. Joey jumped out of the seat when the shrill bell sounded and was out the door before anyone could object. He stopped in front of Kaiba's class room and wasn't surprised to find him missing, heading out side he found the limo waiting for him and climbed in meeting the sapphire eyes he had been dying to talk to for the past hours. The limo started up and pulled away.

"We need to talk!" Was spoken simultaneously and both boys nodded.

"You first." Kaiba said.

"Seto are you mad at me?" He asked his ruby eyes taking on a puppy like pout. Kaiba blinked in surprise for a moment.

"No pup, I'm not mad at you, I though you would be mad at me for going to far with Tea." Joey snorted in disgust before smiling softly.

"That's why you have been avoiding me? You though I'd be mad about a two timing, slutty, hypocritical tramp?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow at Joey's colorful portrayal of his ex-friend. "You're such an idiot!"

"Excuse me?" Kaiba said curling his lip making Joey smile and cross the limo to straddle Kaiba's lap.

"You heard me… I called the Great and mighty Kaiba an idiot! What are you going to do about it?" With a growl Kaiba lifted Joey and flipped him over reversing their positions.

"Do you know what happened to the last person who called me an idiot?" Kaiba said his eyes narrowed. Joey grinned and shook his head. "I bought his company and put him in the mail room… now what is a fitting punishment for you?"

"You could ravish me." Joey offered with a smirk, Kaiba's brow rose slightly.

"If you insist!" Kaiba said capturing Joey's mouth and pulling him closer.

"Can't you two do this in your own room?" Both boys jumped apart to see Mokuba standing with one foot in the car and a smile on his face that probably had something to do with taking his brother by surprise.

"Eh, sorry 'Mo I didn't realize that we had stopped." Joey said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment as Kaiba climbed off of his lap clearing his throat with a small cough.

"Ok that was weird!" Mokuba admitted with a grin climbing into the limo and sitting down. "So how was school? What did you do to Tea?" Kaiba's eyebrow rose and Joey's mouth dropped.

"Mokuba how did you know?"

"You two left the pictures in the living room, and then came into my room asking who gave me the package… I knew the pictures weren't recent so I put two and two together and then added Seto's unusual morning calls and I have revenge against Tea." Kaiba smirked at his brother and Joey shook his head in disbelief.

"I didn't know you were so smart 'Mo." Joey said grinning.

"Deduction my dear Joey!" Mokuba countered with a finger in the air and his head held high. Both of them laughed making Kaiba shake his head. "So Seto tell me what exactly you did to Tea!" Mokuba demanded with eager eyes. Kaiba fulfilled his brother's request and told him in exact detail what had transpired that morning.

Kaiba spent the rest of the ride answering all of Mokuba's questions about the revenge and how it was decided that it needed getting. Mokuba appreciated the way he had gotten the revenge and was sad he wasn't there to see it.

They arrived at the mansion and started their homework, when they were done Kaiba suggested dinner and everyone agreed. After dinner Mokuba excused himself saying that he didn't really feel like TV or games, he preferred to read a new book he had gotten. That left Kaiba and Joey alone.

"So what do you wanna do?" Joey asked from his position on the couch, Kaiba looked up from his book to the blonde and shrugged. "We could… um… I don't know."

"Talk?" Kaiba suggested, Joey nodded with a smile.

"That sounds like fun, what do we talk about?" Kaiba turned a page of his book and closed it holding his place with a finger.

"You slept in my room last night." Joey blushed and nodded.

"Yeah sorry about that, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"Don't be sorry." Kaiba said a tiny smile appearing on his lips. "I was wondering if it made you uncomfortable." Joey shook his head.

"No, did it make you uncomfortable?"

"No it didn't, Joey…" Kaiba began but paused.

"Hmm?"

"I, did… did you want to do it again?" Joey raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know…" He started slowly. "I mean you snore pretty loudly."

"Joey." Kaiba said a not of warning in his tone.

"What with all that sound I wouldn't be able to sleep that well."

"Joey."

"And come on, I need at least seven hours of beauty sleep."

"Joey!" Kaiba said standing up and crossing over to Joey's spot on the couch. Joey 'eeped' and jumped off the couch.

"Nyah, you gotta catch me!" Joey stuck out his tongue and ran out of the room. Kaiba growled dropping his book and followed him. Joey laughed satisfied that he was being followed and started up the stairs, Kaiba increased his speed taking the steps two at a time he arrived at the top of the stairs just in time to see Joey disappear into his room.

Kaiba sauntered down the hall a smirk on his face. Opening the door he peeked into the dark room, and slowly stepped in, Joey was no where in sight. Kaiba started towards the bathroom and Joey crept out from behind the door shutting it silently and stalked over to his prey.

"Got 'cha!" Joey said giving Kaiba just long enough to turn around before he tackled him onto the bed. Joey took advantage of the off balance Kaiba and stole a deep kiss.

"Is that a 'yes' to sleeping with me?" Kaiba asked slightly out of breath.

"With you or in your room?" Joey asked with a sly grin. Kaiba flushed realizing how he had said it but quickly recovered.

"I like both options pup!" Kaiba said with a grin to match Joey's. Joey paused for a moment reading the truth in Kaiba sapphire eyes, leaning down he placed a gentle kiss on Kaiba's lips as his hands traveled down Kaiba's chest to the hem of his shirt, lifting it slowly he pulled back and looked in Kaiba's eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kaiba nodded and reached down pulling off his own shirt and tossing it away before doing the same to Joey. Joey grinned placing his hands on either side of Kaiba's head, kissing him lightly on the lips he moved away kissing a trail down his jaw before stopping to nip at his ear, satisfied with his shiver of pleasure Joey moved down Kaiba's chest to stop at a nipple. Taking it into his mouth he smirked at Kaiba's hiss of pleasure and gave the same attention to the other one.

Moving his hands downward Joey unzipped Kaiba's pants and slowly pulled them down bringing his silk boxers along freeing his trapped erection. Joey grinned looking down in appreciation at the naked body below him and ran his hands back up Kaiba's body making him shiver.

"Seto I want to be inside you." Joey said pleadingly longing evident in his low voice as he brought his lips down once again to meet Kaiba tongues dancing in a heated battle. Kaiba reached over and opened a drawer in his night stand bring out a small clear bottle, Joey pulled away and looked at the bottle brow raised but said nothing as he took it.

"You're still a bit over dressed pup." Kaiba said breathlessly. Joey sat up with a smirk that made Kaiba proud and slowly undid his belt and even more slowly slid his pants down his hips standing up for a moment he pulled them off followed by his black boxers. He climbed back onto the bed his sex dangling freely, stopping between Kaiba's legs he emptied some lube into his hand and spread it across his fingers. With a reassuring smile Joey moved his hand down between Kaiba's cheeks and found the tight ring of muscle, slowly he pushed a finger into the tight heat and moved it feeling Kaiba's relaxed muscles already giving way.

Kaiba leaned into the touch spreading his legs wider giving Joey full access, Joey added another finger and Kaiba hissed the pain quickly disappearing into a comfortable pressure.

Joey slowly built up a rhythm making sure there was no pain before he added a third finger, Kaiba squirmed beneath him making small sounds of pleasure letting Joey know he was doing well. Joey smirked again and withdrew his fingers. Kaiba protested the loss of the fingers and Joey chuckled coating himself with the remaining lubrication. Positioning his tip at Kaiba's entrance he looked up to see sapphire eyes half closed in pleasure.

"You're still sure about this?" Joey asked, Kaiba nodded and impatiently moved downward swallowing half of Joey, their cries of pleasure mixing together. Joey swallowed hard and eased himself down until he was buried to the hilt; he gave Kaiba a moment to get used to the new intrusion.

When Kaiba again started to get impatient Joey started up a steady rhythm making both of them moan in delight. Joey steadily built up his pace; feeling his climax approaching Joey shifted wrapping his hand around Kaiba's shaft. Kaiba cried out with the combined feeling of his prostate being hit and his outer pleasure. Joey matched his hand with his thrusts bringing Kaiba to his climax, Joey let go as Kaiba's tight muscles clamped down around him and with a cry allowed himself to spill into Kaiba.

Joey pulled out and lay down next to panting Kaiba. Kaiba slowly moved onto his side and pulled Joey into a soft kiss, Joey tiredly returned it and Kaiba pulled away when the need for air became too great.

"Gods Joey, that was great. I love you." Joey sat up and pulled the blanket down and crawled under Kaiba following him. A large yawn split Joey's face before he smiled up at Kaiba before wrapping his arms around him and snuggling closer.

"I love you to Seto." Joey said laying his head on Kaiba's shoulder. Kaiba laid his head atop Joey's and closed his eyes.

The last thought on Kaiba's mind was thankfulness that he had gotten sound proof walls, the last thing he needed was Mokuba waking up because of them. That probably would have embarrassed even Seto Kaiba.

Joey's last thought was happiness, in a strange way he was happy that his father had done what he did. If it wasn't for him Kaiba would have gone on acting like the bastard he thought he was. Joey sighed and moved closer to the body next to him, two arms wrapped tighter around him and he gave up trying to keep his cloudy mind above consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Joey woke slowly leaning closer to the warmth against his back, the arms around his waist tightened and a moan like sigh greeted his ears.

"Morning pup." Joey blushed, the low voice bringing back memories of the previous night's activities.

"Good morning Seto." Kaiba smirked; he could almost hear the blush in Joey's soft voice. Kaiba shifted noticing three things. One; he was naked, two; he needed a shower and three; Joey was in the same exact predicament. With a quiet laugh he rolled a willing Joey over to face him a dark red blush stained his cheeks, but he meet Kaiba's eyes.

"We need to take a shower." Kaiba said softly Joey nodded and Kaiba kissed him softly on the forehead before slipping out from the warmth of the covers and walking across the room unashamed of his naked state. Joey watched Kaiba's white butt disappear into the bathroom and he sat up with a sigh. The covers fell around him and he scowled darkly at them.

"What's taking so long…?" Kaiba trailed off when he saw Joey's face swallowing a quickly rising panic he walked back over to the bed with a dark towel around his wait. Sitting on the corner of the bed he looked at Joey a rare concern in his eyes. "Joey is something wrong?" He asked cautiously, the blonde looked up almost startled to hear the question; he sighed and decided on the truth.

"It's just that all of this seems so unreal." Joey said averting his eyes again to the blue blankets. "I just keep expecting to wake up one day and find that all of this has been a dream." He plucked at an invisible hair on the blanket. "Sometimes I think that this is too good to be true and something is going to take it away at any second."

"But it's not a dream," Kaiba said softly a small smile turned towards the blonde. "And no one is going to take anything away from you… I won't let them!" Joey sighed turning thoughtful eyes towards the brunette.

"You won't let them," Joey repeated slowly as if tasting the words with his tongue. "A month ago you would have been mocking me and baiting me into fights I had no hope of winning. Why… how… what changed?"

"Life changed," Kaiba said softly. "I only started those fights with you because I was confused, it was hard enough to come to terms with myself that I was gay, but when I found out the object of my desires was my rival's best friend that confused me even more." Kaiba let out an uncharacteristic sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "That night I found you, I don't know what I was thinking bringing you here. I could just have made everything worse between us, but I guess fate was on my side when I found out that you might have held something besides hate for me." Kaiba missed the surprised look that was plastered on Joey's face since he was concentrating on the comforter and its invisible patterns.

"I regret nothing that happened between us that night, I believe that even that all that happened was you got pissed with me and punched my lights out I still wouldn't regret showing you kindness at least once." Kaiba looked up strength in his sapphire eyes and took Joey's chin in his hand. "Joey what is between us _is_ real and no one can take it away, no matter how hard they try! It's not a dream nor is it a false reality. I, the one and only Seto Kaiba love you Joey Wheeler, I think I always have and I know I always will!" Kaiba took Joey's lips into a chaste kiss at Joey's pleasant squeak of surprise Kaiba smirked and pulled away. "Got it pup?" At Joey's speechless nod Kaiba once again kissed him deeply this time and stood up pulling Joey along with him.

"W-where are we going?" Joey asked confusion tinting his voice.

"My bathroom so we can take a shower." Kaiba replied pulling him into that said room. That was adorned nicely with blue towels, white marble and silver furnishings.

"Together?" Joey questioned his brow raised.

"We just slept together Joey, what's so surprising about taking a shower?" Joey blinked thoughtfully for a moment.

"Eh, nothing I guess." He admitted slowly, Kaiba smirked turning on the water and letting his towel fall to the floor. Joey swallowed quickly and turned away making Kaiba smirk once again.

"In case you forgot you're nude to puppy." Kaiba said humor shining in his eyes. "That's usually how one goes about showering!"

"I know that!" Joey said with a glare realizing too late that Kaiba was baiting him on purpose again; he sighed and shook his head mentally slapping himself for being distracted so easily. Kaiba chuckled softly earning himself another glare this time only a half hearted one

"Come on pup, waters a wasting!" Joey raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you talk like that?" He asked cautiously. "You're not on uppers are you?" He continued leaning forward dramatically, Kaiba's eye twitched and he frowned.

"No, no uppers sorry, all the Viagra was sold out!" Joey paused and goggled at Kaiba who was smirking again.

"You just made a joke." Joey said slowly as if not believing it. "I think that was the first time I _ever_ heard you say something that could be taken as humor." Kaiba sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Joey were standing naked in a bathroom with hot water ready and waiting for us. Could we please discuss my sense of humor later?" Joey laughed yet again.

"And you just said please! My, my if getting laid was all it took for this to happen I would have offered years ago!"

"Joey…" Kaiba said his voice dangerously low. "Get your ass in the shower… now!" Joey smirked making Kaiba slap his head.

"Ha! Got ya back!" Kaiba reached for Joey who squeaked and jumped in the shower, Kaiba and followed. With a quick grin he pulled Joey against his chest hugging him tightly, Joey laughed letting his head fall back on Kaiba's shoulder.

"Joey, how have I lived this long without you?"

"I don't know, but it must have been a very dull life indeed." Joey closed his eyes letting the water flow over him and smiled in the general direction of Kaiba. "Glad ya found me, eh?"

"We just went over that." Joey grinned again and Kaiba reached for the shampoo.

"I know I just like hearing you say it!" Kaiba squeezed a small amount of the shampoo into his hand and worked it into Joey's hair.

"Well then, I love you pup and I'm very glad I found you." Joey hummed contentedly and turned around soap suds still dripping from his wed hair. Leaning up he touched Kaiba's lips quickly with his own and grinned happily.

"Like I said, I never get tired of hearing you say that." Joey said turning back around to let Kaiba rinse the shampoo out of his hair. "Hey Set."

"Hmm?"

"Guess what!"

"What?" Kaiba asked rinsing the last of the shampoo out of his hair.

"I love you too!" Kaiba's hands paused their ministrations and he smiled widely behind the blonde, Joey sensing that Kaiba had finished with his hair grabbed the shampoo, put some in his hand and turned around to return the favor.

"You don't have to do that." Kaiba pointed out making Joey roll his eyes.

"I want to, now shut up and turn around!" His eyebrow rose but he followed the instructions and felt Joey's hands lightly trailing through his hair. He sighed and leaned back closer to the touch, Joey snickered making Kaiba open his eyes and glare back at him.

"What?" He demanded.

"Nothing, I'm just guessing that I'm the first person who has done this right?" Kaiba closed his eyes and turned back around.

"Mmm-hmm…" He agreed slowly when Joey's hands started up again. "I don't trust people touching me, especially on the head. That is why I cut my own hair." He continued slowly enjoying the feel of the impromptu massage.

Joey grinned, even if Kaiba never said 'I love you' his simple actions spoke louder than a hundred words, he never need those three words to be spoken he just loved hearing them from the person everyone though was the King of Ice.

Trailing his hands lightly through Kaiba's hair again he made sure no soap was left before he kissed his neck and tossed him a washcloth grabbing one for himself. They proceeded to wash in relative silence stealing small kisses and teasing touches when the other wasn't looking.

A few minutes later they climbed out and started to dry off with the fluffy blue towels, that done Kaiba led Joey out of the bathroom and over the his closet. Taking a few minutes to look through the available items he pulled a couple things out and handed them to Joey before going back to select something for himself.

Both teenagers got dressed in a comfortable silence and then met Mokuba in the dining room for breakfast. Mokuba greeted them with a yawn and sleepy 'good mornings' then went back to his half eaten plate.

Joey and Kaiba joined him filling the plates at their seats and eating the contents in a matter of minutes. Mokuba watched with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk.

"It seems like you two worked up quite an appetite last night." Joey choked on his coffee and looked up at Kaiba who was pointedly staring at his plate and wearing a small blush.

"What do ya mean 'Mo?"

"Well Joey, you see when two people really love each other they…" Mokuba paused flashing an innocent smile. "Never mind, I'll tell you when you're older!" Joey's mouth dropped and Kaiba suppressed a laugh behind a cough, making Mokuba snicker, Joey groaned not getting support from either party. Once finished they piled up their plates for one of the maids to take and headed off to the limo and school.

The drive was quite and uneventful, that was until Mokuba was dropped off and they got stuck in traffic. After a few minutes Joey sighed from boredom and moved into his favorite spot, Kaiba's lap. Two arms circled his waist and he started humming quietly, a few moments later Kaiba poked him lightly in the stomach.

"What are you humming and where have I heard it before?" He asked a thoughtful note in his voice; Joey laughed and swatted his hand away.

"The title of the song is what you asked me just over a month ago, right after you helped me offa my ass." Kaiba raised and eyebrow thinking back on that day.

"I said a lot of things that night."

"You said it twice." Joey hinted Kaiba smirked; now he knew exactly what Joey was talking about, even though those words seemed like forever ago.

"Where will you go, yes I remember clearly now."

"Yupperz and I listen to it all the time… Evanescence is the name of the group by the way."

"How can I forget?" Kaiba mumbled. "You have probably worn that damn CD out a hundred times over!" Joey laughed softly and gave Kaiba an impish grin.

"Yeah, but I know something else I'd like to wear out even more than that CD… and yes that was an innuendo!" Kaiba frowned and blushed at the same time poking Joey again.

"I happen to know very well what you meant by that puppy… and that is most defiantly something I'm going to hold you to!"

"Fine by me!" Joey said humor lacing his voice. A few silent minutes passed the limo barely moving through the traffic. "Hey Seto… can I ask you an odd question?" Kaiba lifted his head from its position on Joey's shoulder and gave him a thoughtful frown he couldn't see.

"If you want to, it's fine by me." He agreed resting his forehead back on Joey's shoulder.

"How did you first know you were gay and who was the one who did it for you?"

"Mmm, that's two questions." He mumbled, but moved back resettling Joey on his lap so they faced each other. He thought for a moment before answering. "I think I always knew that I was gay, but the one who made me accept it was this one guy at school I have P.E with and sadly I had to undress in the same room _every_ day for the past few years, until a little while ago I was stuck watching him from afar never thinking for one moment I could have him." Joey's eyes turned sad for a moment.

"Who is this guy?" Kaiba's eye almost twitched, Joey was smart but sometimes he could be an idiot.

"Pup, what two classes do we have together?" He asked slowly.

"Science and P.E." Joey answered automatically.

"Right… now, who shares the locker next to mine?"

"Um, I do." Kaiba nodded in satisfaction.

"Now, who do you think it is?" Joey blinked in though for a moment.

"Eh, I don't know! That guy with the long brunette hair that's good at soccer?" Kaiba slapped his head sapphire eyes narrowing.

"You my dear puppy are an idiot! I was talking about you!" A look of totally surprise settled over Joey's features.

"B-but, we still hated each other then! You couldn't have liked me!" Kaiba smiled wryly and shook his head.

"I never hated you love, I told you before I was just confused. I couldn't admit it to myself let alone you!" Joey smiled grinning up at Kaiba.

"I have a confession to make… I lied to you once." Kaiba's brow rose but he said nothing letting Joey continue. "Duke wasn't the one who helped me realize I was gay…" Joey paused running a hand through his hair and looking at the leather seats. "Remember that time we were dueling at Pegasus' castle?" Joey didn't need to see Kaiba's nod before he continued. "When you dueled Pegasus and he cheated making you lose… he took your soul and I didn't know if Yugi could win the duel against Pegasus because of his cheating ability. I was pissed but I knew I couldn't do anything about it, and then I got to thinking why I was so angry and the only logical conclusion only made me more confused… I woke up that morning to the simple fact that I loved you." Kaiba smiled and hugged Joey closer.

"So how does Duke fit into all this?" Kaiba couldn't help but ask as curiosity got the better of him.

"It was actually because of you." Joey admitted. "That afternoon at school you weren't being such a prick to me… so I though what the hell, I'm going to tell him today! What could go wrong?" Joey sighed blowing the bangs out of his eyes. "Well you had just gotten off the phone when I came up to you and obviously it wasn't a pleasant call since when I got within five feet of you, you turned around with a snarl and told me to 'Get the fucking hell away from me, this day doesn't need to get any worse!'." Joey sighed and Kaiba pulled him closer. "So… well what happens when you get turned down by your biggest crush, let alone someone you think you love? You accept an invitation to a party, get shit faced and drown you sorrows down the throat of the nearest cute boy… it just happened to be Duke."

"Joey… I don't think a simple 'I'm sorry' is going to make up for all the horrible things I said to you… I just wish I could make it up to you." Joey leaned forward resting his head in the crook of Kaiba's neck kissing it gently he smiled and wrapped his arms around him returning the comforting gesture.

"Set, there's nothing you have to do… I love you and I finally know you love me. Everyone is allowed to be confused and I don't blame you for anything, you didn't hold a gun to my head and tell me to get drunk and make out with Duke! I just wanted to tell you the truth about me… I didn't want you to go on thinking it was Duke who turned me when I know it was you. I couldn't be happier about the way things worked out!" Kaiba smiled again, surprised at the effect Joey had on him. When everyone else said he was a cold hearted prick and he knew it was true, something about Joey made him want to be different to prove that he wasn't a prick to _everyone_.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Of course ya can!"

"Why did you leave you dueling deck on your desk that day?"

"I didn't mean to, I was distracted that day." Joey said with a sigh.

"You, distracted, no!" Joey rolled his and looked up at Kaiba with a mock glare.

"Oh ha, ha… you're so funny I forgot to laugh… no wait! I just gave a mocking laugh." Kaiba's eyebrow rose and he suppressed the urge to laugh.

"Why were you distracted?"

"Serenity called that morning to tell me our mother was getting remarried, she was upset because my mother didn't want me there for the wedding. Serenity liked the guy, but she didn't want our mother to marry him if it would make her not want me around." Joey sighed again and leaned against Kaiba's chest. "I knew the reason mom didn't want me there was because then my father would have come and ruined everything for them, but… I just couldn't tell Serenity that she would have been worried about me. So I just told her I wasn't mad since I couldn't make it anyways."

"I see… fate has an odd way of throwing people together." Kaiba said slowly, Joey nodded. "Joey?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did your father throw you out?"

"I told you before! He found out that I was gay and he said that he wouldn't tolerate it." Joey sighed again and tried to move closer to Kaiba but found it impossible since his back was already flat against his chest.

"Yes, but how did he find out that small fact? You didn't have gay porn under your bed did you?" Joey snorted and Kaiba smiled softly.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes." Kaiba replied slowly.

"I was on the phone with Duke-"

"Duke again?" Kaiba asked his voice annoyed.

"Yeah, but it's not what you think!" Joey assured him quickly. "See… I told you Duke didn't remember the make out session the next morning, but he did remember it a few days later… he called me to tell me that he was sorry, but it meant nothing to him. See… he isn't straight either."

"Is everybody gay?" Joey laughed softly and continued his story.

"Here is the part you have to keep secret… Duke _likes_ Tristan and he told me that. I rushed to assure him that the make-out meant nothing to me either and that he had my approval if he wanted to do something with Tristan. Well my father had come home and I didn't hear him so he heard a good part of the conversation and as they say 'the shit hit the fan' and you know the rest."

"And so the plot thickens." Kaiba said dramatically. "Anything else you want to tell me?"

"No… that's it, I have been completely honest with everything else." Joey said seriously.

"And why are you coming clean with all of this?" Kaiba asked curiously.

"I didn't want to keep it from you any longer and it seemed like a good time to tell you." Joey admitted with a small blush.

"Yes, but why tell me _now_?"

"I would have told you that night, but…"

"But…" Kaiba insisted.

"But it took me a while to convince myself that you really loved me and you weren't in it just for a quick lay." Kaiba sighed leaning down to kiss Joey's neck.

"You're incorrigible you know that right?" He said his warm breath washing over Joey's skin.

"Yeah I know, but you love me anyways!" Kaiba laughed and kissed Joey's cheek before he saw the small clock, his eyes widened slightly they had been stuck in traffic for almost two hours and still had made little progress. With a sigh Kaiba knocked on the glass that separated them from the driver, it opened silently.

"At the next turn off take us back to the house!" The driver nodded and the window closed again, Joey looked up a question in his eyes. "We're already late for school and judging by the speed of this traffic and the distance we have to cover it would be useless to show up at school with only one or two classes left." Joey nodded in understanding and turned around to straddle Kaiba's lap.

"I like the way you think, Set." He whispered huskily before licking a trail up his neck and nibbling his ear. Kaiba moaned his arms moving to wrap around Joey's back hands slid down to rub his butt through the leather pants.

"You just like the fact we're not going to school!" With an annoyed grunt Joey pushed Kaiba's jacket off his shoulders and partially unbuttoned his shirt moving it aside to reveal the pale flesh.

"Don't be a dick!" Joey said with a small glare.

"Bite me!" Kaiba retorted with a smirk, Joey's eyebrow lifted quickly before he shrugged and lowered his head again. Bringing his lips to where Kaiba's neck met his shoulder he erased the small space and softly bit down, Kaiba made a small sound of surprise and squirmed slightly.

"I d-didn't mean that l-literally." He felt Joey smirk against his skin and bring his tongue out to soothe the mark before gently sucking and licking it again.

"You shouldn't have said it then!" Joey said not bothering to lift his head.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Kaiba chastised making Joey pull back to look at him, a humored smile was on the brunettes lips and Joey shook his head disbelievingly.

"Two jokes in one day… I'm scared… you're not an alien are you? If you are I want my Seto back!" Joey stuck out his bottom lip in a pout and Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"I am your Seto puppy!" Kaiba said with a smirk before bringing his mouth to Joey's taking advantage of his pouting lip by grabbing it lightly in his teeth and giving a small tug before letting it go again and capturing his mouth exploring it with his soft tongue. Joey pulled back looking slightly dazed.

"Mmm, well you do taste like my Seto." He smirked licking his lips and noticed that the limo had turned around and was now going at an acceptable speed back to the mansion.

"Oh? I'm so very glad."

"You know…" Joey began taping a thoughtful finger lightly to his lips. "Sarcasm is punishable!"

"What's the punishment for sarcasm?" Kaiba asked curiously, Joey's grin was almost feral before he swooped down for another deep kiss.

"You get to be Uke again!"

"That isn't a punishment!" Kaiba pointed out.

"Hush now Setty, we'll just pretend it is!" They both grinned as their lips once again connected. That is how the rest of the drive went, both teenagers plastering hungry kisses along whatever patches of skin were showing at the moment.

They broke apart ten minutes later when the limo pulled to a stop in front of the mansion. Quickly resettling their clothes into something that resembled order they got out when the driver opened the door. Joey had to give him credit, other than slightly red cheeks he gave no outward sign that two teenagers had been making out and groping for the past fifteen minutes…. or two hours if you counted what happened before the make out session.

Quickly walking up the steps Kaiba quickly opened the door and they both walked through. Kaiba turned around and gave the driver a quick order to pick Mokuba up; Joey rolled his eyes and pulled him into the mansion shutting the door with his foot. Joey kicked off his boots setting them by the door, slowly Kaiba followed suit and bent down to place them neatly by Joey's, Joey impatiently pulled Kaiba up by his shirt making his boots fall and land forgotten. Smirking Kaiba put his hands on Joey's hips squeezing once before kissing him lightly on the head.

"Sorry pup, but since we don't have school I should get to work." Kaiba smirked and kissed his forehead again before pulling away from the stunned blonde and walking away. He made it to the bottom of the stairs before Joey turned him around pressing his back against the wall.

"I don't think so; you'll finish what you started!" Joey growled pressing his hips against Kaiba, who couldn't help but moan softly.

"Y-you're to easy pup… I wasn't going to leave you hanging." Joey frowned at Kaiba who tilted up his chin and softly kissed him, Joey sighed and made proper use of his hands by taking Kaiba's jacket off and letting it fall to the floor. Kaiba broke away for much needed and unwanted air, smirking Joey pulled away from him and started walking up the stairs. Kaiba caught up to him and lightly tugged at his jacket trying to pull him back, Joey twisted letting the jacket fall into his hands.

Joey laughed and stuck out his tongue taking the last few steps before quickly making his way to Kaiba's room, pausing for a moment he noticed that while they were gone the maids had come in and cleaned the bed. He was about to take a step forward when Kaiba's arms caught him around the waist.

"You're mine now!" Kaiba said into his ear, Joey smiled and tilted his back when he felt Kaiba's warm tongue on his neck. His hands didn't stay idle for long instead they moved down to the front of Joey's pants and unzipped them, putting his thumbs through the belt loop he pulled them making them come loose and fall around his ankles. Joey kicked the pants away and turned around; laying his hands on Kaiba's hips he kissed his lips gently before running his hands under Kaiba's shirt and pulling it over his head.

Joey took his opening and brought his mouth down to Kaiba's hard nipple, his hiss of pleasure made Joey move his hands to Kaiba's pants, undoing the buckle he unzipped them and slowly slip them down his hips.

Kaiba couldn't help another moan escaping as Joey switched his attentions to the other nipple and brought his hands up to undo the buttons of Joey's shirt he tugged once and Joey let his arms drop and the shirt fall off. Both teenagers were now standing in nothing but their respective boxers, Kaiba's dark blue and Joey's a blood red.

Kaiba pulled gently on the back of Joey's hair and he looked up in question, with a smirk Kaiba leaned down gently brushing his tongue over Joey's Carmel nipples making him shiver moment's later Joey stepped away with a sly smile. Kaiba frowned the loss of his warm body and before he knew it Joey had pulled his boxers down and fled to the other side of the room that held the bed.

Laughing softly he could only follow his hormones and chase the blonde who had already shed his boxers and was standing there patiently waiting for him. Kaiba took a moment to admire the teen before him; his pale skin was shining slightly with sweat as he stood there in nothing but the red and black collar that he had given him. His hair was falling down into his eyes and he noticed that Joey had been letting it grow; his erection stood proudly glistening with pre-cum. Kaiba smirked continuing his slow walk over to the bed.

Joey almost started drooling when Kaiba had started stalking over to the bed, his alabaster skin glowing softly in the small amount of light that the closed curtains let in. For once his hair wasn't neat like he had always kept it, it fell into his eyes and he tossed his head slightly to keep them away. His manhood stood proud and ready as he calmly walked across the room, it took all Joey's willpower to not jump him right there.

Joey almost sighed in relief when Kaiba stopped in front of him bringing his lips down to his for a demanding kiss; Joey turned Kaiba with his body and pushed him gently onto the bed they landed bouncing once as their lips came apart.

Joey smirked before reaching over to Kaiba's night stand and opening the drawer, taking out the small clear bottle he was looking for he went back to kissing at trail down Kaiba's chest to his navel, stopping for a quick dip of his tongue he moved lower.

"Ah, Joey!" Kaiba cried when he unexpectedly took his shaft into his mouth, smirking around his mouthful Joey spread Kaiba legs and squeezed some lube onto his fingers before softly prodding the tight ring of muscle. Pushing in carefully Kaiba started moaning and doing his best not to squirm, Joey knew he was being gently so there was no pain; he added a finger and grinned. Kaiba wasn't in pain he was in pleasure, the double assault he had going he noticed smugly was the cause.

Carefully inserting another finger and scissoring them his mouth eased up not wanting Kaiba to cum just yet. Seconds later Joey pulled away from both the long shaft and the tight ring of muscle, Kaiba whimpered both losses but was hushed when Joey's mouth came up to cover his.

Joey knelt between Kaiba's legs and he spread them further allowing Joey full access. Smiling into the kiss he pulled away and gave the tip of Kaiba's nose a small lick.

"My, my you're eager aren't you?" Kaiba glared up at Joey and growled earning himself a chuckle in return.

"Don't worry I'll give you what you want!" Joey said positioning himself at Kaiba's entrance. Kaiba sat up on his elbows and brought Joey down for a heated kiss.

"I already have what I want! Give me what I need!" Kaiba panted after letting go of Joey's chin. Pushing down on Joey's ready shaft Kaiba impaled himself with a cry of pleasure that mixed with Joey's.

"Oh god…" Joey panted getting control of himself.

"Not… quite… god..." Kaiba said with a smile, he rolled his eyes and rocked his hips forward causing Kaiba to cry out again and forget anything else he would have said. Moving back and forth a few times he built a steady rhythm before angling upwards to hit Kaiba's sweet spot.

White stars danced in front of Kaiba's eyes as sounds of pleasure tore from his throat, sounds that even if he wanted to he couldn't stop. Joey thrust in again and again repeatedly hitting that spot, his voice mixing with Kaiba's in a wordless song.

Joey's hand moved to Kaiba's shaft reducing him to soundless screams, Joey let out cries of pleasure feeling Kaiba's walls stroking him before they tightened and Kaiba came in white jets of creamy liquid. Joey cried out following Kaiba into bliss as he spilled himself into the brunette.

Coming down from his high Joey pulled gently out of Kaiba and collapsed onto his chest, two strong arms caught him and pulled him closer kissing the top of his head. Joey let Kaiba pull him into the warm blankets before he snuggled closer and laid his head on Kaiba's shoulder.

"Joey, I don't believe words can describe how much I love you." Kaiba said softly, Joey smiled and kissed his neck softly.

"Maybe not, but they don't have to do they?"

No, no they don't have to." Kaiba agreed and followed Joey into slumber.

(-)

Kaiba didn't know how long it had been since he had fallen asleep with Joey nor did he know what had woken him up. Blinking twice to wake himself he looked up to see his door opening and Mokuba coming silently into the room. Kaiba locked eyes with his brother who frowned screwing his face into something that resembled annoyance though his eyes held humor. Tossing the two jackets into a pile that was already on the floor he put his hands on his hips.

"Why do you get to stay home from school and have sex when I have to go to school?" Kaiba blinked once and blushed, that wasn't what he had expected, Joey's small chuckle made him look down at the blonde, Joey sat up onto his elbows and smiled at Mokuba.

"We tried to go to school, but there was an accident or something and we weren't able to get through the traffic." Joey yawned and gave Mokuba a lopsided grin. "Tell ya what… when you're seventeen and have a girlfriend… or boyfriend I'll make Seto let you take a day off and you can have all the sex you want." Mokuba opened his mouth to say something but blushed instead.

"That sounds great Joey!" Mokuba said slowly. "But I was really only picking on you guys… I don't mind… not like I want to be present for your… uh, escapades." Joey laughed and let himself fall back onto the pillow; Mokuba grinned at his brother and shook his head leaving the room.

"Hey Set," Joey started; Kaiba pulled the covers back over himself and snuggled closer to Joey.

"Hmm?"

"Can we stay home from school tomorrow?" Kaiba laughed softly and kissed Joey's cheek.

"No I don't think we should… we actually should show our faces, I don't want them to think I'm backing down after that incident with Tea!"

"Mmm, I see your point…" Joey yawned again and wrapped his arms around Kaiba's waist. "Don't mean I'm happy about it though!" Kaiba smiled and set his head onto Joey's chest eyelids dropping softly.

"N-not," Kaiba was interrupted by a yawn before he finished. "Not like I want to go to that hell hole, plus we have work!"

"Mmm, hmm… yeah I know…." Joey trailed off sleep already taking his hold on the young blonde, Kaiba put a hand under his head bringing the other one to lay on Joey's stomach he followed Joey into sleep for the second time.

(-)

Kaiba walked down the hallways of the school the next day, holding a briefcase in one hand he was reading a file in another. Joey followed close behind writing something down on a notepad he held loosely, his bag thrown quickly over his shoulder bounced with every step he took. He sighed and blew his bangs out of his eyes.

"Ok, so the four o' clock meeting has been canceled because the guy who was flying in had plane troubles, they rescheduled his flight for day after tomorrow so the meeting has been moved down a few days." Joey paused to write something else down and looked up again. "The new Duel Disks are ready to be tested… there is a small glitch in them but nothing that can't be easily fixed when the new soft ware is installed."

"What's the problem?" Kaiba asked stopping outside his class room.

"The holo-images," Joey replied without skipping a beat or looking at his notes. "They are having a problem keeping the monsters solid during the duel."

"You're right, that is easy to fix." Kaiba nodded absently. "Why don't you have the-" Kaiba was cut off by a loud voice calling for both him and Joey. They both looked up to see Tea running towards them, they exchanged frowned and went to leave.

"Joey, Kaiba please don't go!" Tea begged stopping in front of them to catch her breath. Joey paused and gave Kaiba a look asking him to stay, Kaiba frowned and stood by Joey.

"What do you want?" Kaiba questioned looking down icily at the girl. Tea bit her lip and visibly swallowed.

"I wanted to apologize." She said softly. Kaiba frowned minutely his eyes staying cold.

"Isn't it a little late for that?" His cold voice made her wince slightly; Joey frowned and laid a gentle hand on Kaiba's arm.

"Yes… its way beyond late, but I am still asking for forgiveness. What I did was cruel and hypocritical; I should have never gone that far! I know you were only looking out for Yugi, but I panicked and ended up doing something stupid hurting you both in the process." Kaiba's glare intensified and he snapped his file shut.

"Save your breath Gardner!" Turning to Joey he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Forgive her if you want, but I can't! I'll see you after school pup." Without a backward glance at Tea Kaiba entered his class leaving the two behind. Joey shifted slightly and looked at Tea who had tears shining in her eyes.

"Joey I-" Joey cut her off holding up his hand.

"I forgive you Tea," Joey said slowly making Tea smile. "But don't think this means we are on friendly terms." Joey's ruby eyes narrowed in a way that would have made Kaiba proud. "You almost ruined my relationship with Seto; you're just lucky that he doesn't 'panic' and listened to reason. I have to admit though, that little stunt you pulled just made us closer." Tea's eyes watered again as she found a sudden interest in the floor. "For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction, you should have thought about your actions… that might have saved you quite a few friendships." Joey sighed and turned around to head to his last class. "Good-bye Tea!"

(-)

"So?" Kaiba asked softly when Joey met him in the limo after school.

"So what? I could have lost you, I wasn't going to forgive and forget!" Joey placed himself on Kaiba's lap resting his head on his shoulder.

"But you did forgive her."

"Yes."

"Did it make you feel better?" Joey sighed and sat up with a small smile on his lips.

"Yes, it did." Joey kissed Kaiba softly on the lips and hugged him tightly. "Now lets get to work I have some ideas for the HTML that your new program needs!" Kaiba smiled and pulled Joey closer.

"Whatever you want pup!"

"I want you…"Joey grinned feraly leaning forward, Kaiba laughed and kissed him thoroughly.

"Work first, play later!"

"Party popper!"

"You're insatiable!"

"If you weren't so hot I wouldn't be!" Kaiba laughed again making Joey smile widely. Kaiba watched Joey's face for a moment and kissed him again.

"God I'm glad I found you!"

"You're not the only one who's glad." Joey agreed laying his head on Kaiba's shoulder. "So now that everything has worked out, we can call this a happy ending right?"

"Not really." Kaiba said slowly.

"Why not?" Joey asked sitting up again to look into serious sapphire eyes.

"Because nothing is ending… it's all beginning. So it would have to be a happy beginning!"

"I wouldn't mind if it ended like this!" Joey said setting his head back on Kaiba's shoulder.

"I wouldn't either!" Kaiba agreed tightening his arms possessively around Joey's waist.

I would like to thank everyone I made wait so long for this last chapter. I'm not usually one to make excuses, but my mother needed to have a surgery and then I got sick again… I haven't had much time to just sit and write. But I did manage to finish writing this story and I wanted to say sorry that it took me so long to get it out!

**Darksnickle-PrincessKezadoodle:** Thank you! And I'm glad that I made you go 'Aw'

**Akasha-Chan:** glomps Thanks, you're such an awesome little sister!

**Journey Maker:** I'm glad that I can put so much in a story to get that range of emotion.

**Yamuyugi23:** Well… I updated! I hope you liked it though!

**Landi Mclellan:** Yeah I loved that part also! Has to be one of the best lines I have written!

**Pennypigeon:** Thanks you a bunches!

**Sakura-x-Sasu:** Hey wait… You're my little sister to! glomps love ya anywayz!

**LadyLove92:** Really? Thanks! I loved making Joey the Seme also! It's not something I see a lot! And it was kinda tough to make them even yanno with Kaiba being filthy rich and all

**2010bp:** Well… thanks! blushes I try and make them descriptive 'cause when I'm reading I like to feel like part of the story and that doesn't happen well if things aren't described well

**Ladyanna730:** Well I'm glad you read it though its not you fav coupling! And I still think Yugi beating Tea up is the funniest thing ever!!

I think that's was all my reviewers… another thanks to you all! huggles and gives everyone a cookie

And thanks to those of you who read this without reviewing!

Thanks to all who favorited and put me on alerts!


	5. Chapter 5

"Seto, Seto look what I got!" Kaiba lifted his head to watch Joey run into the room waving a cream colored envelope, his was grinning like he had won the lottery and there was a noticeable spring in his step.

"Looks like you just got laid and I'm hoping that's not it." Joey stuck his tongue out already used to Kaiba's new sense of humor.

"Ha ha, no! I told Serenity that I had nothing to do with my father any longer, she told my mother and now I'm invited to the wedding. And guess what . . ." If possible Joey's grin got wider, Kaiba blinked processing his quickly spoken words.

"I don't know, what?"

"It says I'm allowed to bring a date!" Joey grinned evilly while snickering.

"That's great Joey," Kaiba said with a small smile. "Have fun with Yugi." Joey's smile disappeared as his mouth dropped open.

"B-but I wanted to go with you." Kaiba laughed and stood up moving around his desk to stand in front of his boyfriend.

"I thought you might pup," Kaiba smirked. "That's why I have the plane tickets ready. We will be flying to America two days before the wedding."

"W-what? That means you already know that I was invited to the wedding!"

"Of course." Kaiba rolled his eyes as if Joey should have already known. "I have all your families accounts tagged, your mother has an online wedding registry, that she put your name into the guest list for. Your name caused a red flag in my system so I checked it out and made adequate plans." Joey blinked.

"I think I've been living with you to long, this information doesn't even begin to surprise me. And I don't even want to know why you're watching their accounts."

"Because I want to keep track of their activity, I didn't want anyone to try and take you away from me. I promised you I wouldn't let that happen, so I took measures to prevent against it." Joey smiled and hugged Kaiba tightly kissing his lips with passion. "I take it you aren't mad."

"Not at all . . . god I love you so much!" Kaiba smirked and ruffled Joey's unruly hair.

"Seto or master is fine with me, but if you want to call me god go right ahead." Joey only rolled his eyes as Kaiba continued to smirk down at him. "You might want to start packing; we leave in a couple days."

"Okay Set," Joey grinned happily. "See you at dinner!" Kaiba watched as Joey bounced happily out of the room before shaking his head and returning to his work.

_**Seto and Joey sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g,**_

"Aw, Set your jet goes faster," Whined Joey bouncing in his first class seat. "Why did you want to fly in public?"

"Because I wanted to spend time with you," Seto said matter of factly. "If I was piloting I couldn't pay attention to you." Joey paused to let the words sink in, sitting down properly in his seat he put the arm rest up and leaned against Seto.

"Have I ever told you how much I love flying commercial?" Kaiba rolled his eyes and kissed the top of Joey's head as he pulled him closer.

_**First comes love,**_

"I forgot how much I missed this place." Joey said with a happy grin spinning in the middle of a New York City street before running over to Seto's side and grabbing his arm and leaning against him. "It's a lot cleaner than then when I used to live here, that one governor or mayor; Rudy did a good job with this City."

Seto continued to walk down the street while the blonde attached to his arm never kept his eyes on one thing for more than a few seconds.

"I'm glad you like it here pup, but we should head back to the hotel, it's getting late and no doubt that you're hungry." Joey grinned patting his stomach.

"The weddings tomorrow."

"That's correct."

"I want to tell my mother and Serenity about us." Seto paused for a second covering it up seamlessly, he tried to hide the smile that wanted to over take and halfway succeeded.

"If you wish, I . . . I'd like that."

"Me to."

"Come on pup, dinner will be waiting." Seto led Joey inside the hotel, he confused Joey by not heading to the dining hall, instead he made his way to the elevators, Seto pressed a button and turned so that Joey could not see which floor he had picked.

Joey in the patience he had learned from living with Seto, kept him from trying to find out. If Seto didn't want him to know he wouldn't find out until it was time, that didn't mean that it did not annoy him.

Seto smirked knowing full well that Joey was just bursting to know what he was up to and that knowledge was making him very smug indeed.

The elevator stopped smoothly and gave a loud ding before opening, Joey looked quickly and grinned.

"Yay, were outside again!" He stopped short and looked at Seto. "Why are we on the roof?"

"For dinner of course." Seto said laying a hand on the small of Joey's back and leading him to the middle of the roof where a table was set up. A pure white cloth covered it with a splash of color on the blood red square in the middle. The plates and silverware were set perfectly on top of pristine white cloth napkins, a candelabra held a handful of white and red candles lit not long ago on the near windless evening. "Shall we?"

"We shall!" Joey said a large grin creeping onto his face; only Seto could plan something extravagant like this with him not finding out about it . . . when he was with him most of the time.

They took their seats and their dinner of steaks was brought to them. Joey had been in a place where he hadn't been wanting for food with Seto so he had earned to slow him eating down to an acceptable pace that almost matched Seto's.

After they were both finished Seto opened his mouth to say something when he was cut off by his cell phone ringing. He gave Joey an apologetic smile and reached into his pocket.

"Kaiba." He listened for a moment absently nodding. "Yes . . . yes . . . no, perfect timing . . . I will." Seto closed the phone and put it back in his pocket his hand lingering for a second. "Joey . . ." Joey looked up at the serious tone of his voice.

"Yes?" He asked almost hesitantly.

"You know I'll always love you right?" Joey swallowed on a suddenly dry throat as his face went pale.

"Y-yes . . ." Joey swallowed again. _'Oh, god please, this sounds exactly like a break up!'_ Joey thought _'I couldn't handle Seto breaking up with me.'_ "And I love you to." Seto smiled and stood up.

"Joey there's something that's been bugging me for a while now . . . and I though now was the right time to do it." Joey sat stunned his stomach clenching uncomfortable. "Joseph Wheeler . . ." Seto knelt down and Joey's eyes went from terrified to confused. "Will you marry me?" Joey's mouth dropped open then closed again in the best imitation of a fish.

"Oh, my god, no!" Joey said staring disbelievingly at Seto who froze his face an expressionless cold mask.

"No?" He managed to choke out. Joey looked up to Seto's face and realized his mistake, reaching a hand out he gently touched the brunette's cheek a tear falling down his own face.

"No, no! I though you were breaking up with me, but a . . . proposal? God Seto, yes, yes and again yes!" Seto's mask instantly melted as Joey launched himself off the chair and into his arms causing both of them to fall back against the roof. Joey blinked down into crystal sapphire eyes and smiled softly before leaning down to capture the older boys' lips in a soft kiss.

"Joey you are so insecure." Joey bit his lip and looked down; Seto smiled softly and lifted his chin making him meet his eyes. "You should know by now that I'd never give you up . . . and why would I do all this to break up with you? You confuse me sometimes." Seto moved up so that Joey was now sitting in his lap, Seto wrapped his arms tighter around Joey not letting him attempt to get up.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have thought that . . . it's just the way you started out kinda shook me a bit is all." Joey smiled and closed his eyes tilting his head innocently. Even if Seto had still been upset that look would have made him melt . . . it's possibly what made him fall in love with him in the first place.

"So you accept my proposal . . . even though we are still young . . . I don't mean to get married right away. I want you to go to college and I have a business to run and just jumping into things like that isn't smart and-" Seto was silenced when Joey laid a finger gently against his lips.

"Trust you to have it all planed out." Joey smiled again and kissed the tip of Seto's nose. "Yes, I don't care how long you want to wait, I want to marry you . . . I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you . . . well maybe Mokuba, but not in _that_ way." Joey stopped when Seto laughed softly and let go of him for a moment to pull something off his finger. Joey looked at the sliver glint and frowned, Seto had not been wearing that ring a little while ago, in fact he wasn't wearing it when he got the call, or when he put it back in his pocket. Joey remembered that Seto's hand had lingered in the pocket and blinked in surprise.

Seto took Joey's hand gently and slipped it onto his ring finger. Joey looked down at his finger and saw sapphires and rubies sparkling from their place twisted between two bands of intertwining black and silver.

"It's beautiful Seto . . . the significance, how long have you had it?" Seto only smiled secretly and laced his hand with Joey's tearing his gaze away from the shining ring. Ruby eyes locked onto sapphire before he was forced to close his eyes as petal soft lips enveloped his own.

Kaiba pulled away awhile later suggesting that they should go back to their room, Joey agreed and that is where they headed.

Joey sat in one of the many chairs around the large comfortable hotel room waiting for Seto to finish washing his face and brushing his teeth. He loved the way even the fake lighting glittered off the precious gems making them sparkle. He jumped slightly when Seto's cell phone started ringing from the table across from him.

"Joey would you please get that?" Seto's muffled voice came from the open bathroom door suggesting that he was still in the process of washing his face.

Joey reached over, picked up Seto's phone and flicked it open with a practiced ease that came from working with Seto for more than three months. His gaze flicked over the caller ID quickly and smirked.

"Yo, talk dirty to me!"

'Hiya Joey!' Mokuba said happily from the other end.

"Joey, that better not have been important!" Seto called loudly, Joey would have been nervous if he didn't sense the underlying humor in the reproach.

"Depends on who you consider important!" Joey yelled back to Seto. "Hey Mo' what's up?"

'Noting, I just wanted to call to say congratulations on getting engaged.' Joey blinked in surprise, wondering how Mokuba knew; Seto hadn't made nor taken any calls after they came down from the roof, which means . . .

"You already knew about this."

'Yep, for a while now . . . I know Seto really went through with it because he usually calls me if he chickened out.' Mokuba sounded serious and Joey felt like he had been tossed into the twilight zone.

"What do you mean Mo'?" Joey asked carefully.

'Big brother has been wanting to 'pop the question' for a while . . . he just . . . I guess never found the right timing. I know you guys have only been together for like what over three months? But he really loves you and didn't want anything to be doubted between you two.'

"Mo' sometimes you scare me with that brain of yours!" Joey said softly shaking his head.

'Dude I'm a Kaiba, I'm supposed to be smart!' Mokuba said voice laced with humor. 'Well, I have to go, I'm meeting some friends at the arcade in a little while, have fun, tell Seto I love him."

"Will do Mo', talk to you later."

'Okay, love you Joey.'

"Love ya to Mokuba." Joey flipped the phone closed and looked up to see Seto leaning against the door frame. He was clothed only in boxers and his chest glistened where the water had fallen and not been mopped up. Joey swallowed as his took every inch of Seto's flesh and finally stopped at his face and the smirk seated there.

"How was Mokuba?" Seto asked jarring Joey back into the present.

"Good, he wanted me to tell you that he loves you. Oh yes, and he said congratulations." Seto's brow rose, and then he smirked.

"You're surprised he knew? Who do you think made the distraction phone call? I know you notice things, and I never stick my hand in a pocket for no good reason . . . especially at a dinner table."

"Unless you want to save it for later." Joey said with a grin making Seto shake his head.

"That is gross," Seto yawned and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm tired; do you want to go to sleep now?"

"Sure thing." Joey said standing up and stretching as he walked lazily into the bedroom behind his lover . . . fiancé.

_**Then comes marriage,**_

"Joey . . . are you coming?" Seto looked into the open door of the limo to find Joey sitting as far away as he could. At his question Joey looked up, for a moment Seto thought he was going to change his mind about the whole thing, but then he nodded.

Joey scooted over in the seat and Seto held out a hand, Joey took it and allowed Seto to help him out of the limo. Together they walked up the steps and into the large church; Joey looked around at the white and pastel decorations and surprised the urge to curl his lip.

"What's wrong Joey? You look like I feel." Joey snorted and grinned up at Seto.

"Nothing, it's just this is all so sweet it's going to give me a cavity." Seto's mouth turned up a hair in a smile, Joey knew he found it more humorous than he let on, but the Big Bad CEO was in public and had to keep up appearances.

"So . . ." Seto paused slightly as Joey refocused his attention on him. "It's time to reveal it to the world?"

"Eh, reveal what?" Joey asked cocking his head in confusion. Seto smirked and tapped Joey's ring finger conspicuously, understanding came to Joey's face, but he looked unfazed. "Find one of those planes and write it in the sky for all I care, I don't care if everyone here doesn't accept it. I would gladly give them all up for you . . . well my extended family I'd give up for a piece of cake, but Serenity and my mom . . ." Joey trailed off and Seto felt an odd swelling in his chest at just how much Joey was willing to sacrifice, he could honestly say he felt undeserving of it, but in the usually nature of Seto Kaiba he only took Joey's hand into his own and led him to where the bride would be getting ready.

They came to the door and knocked lightly.

"Who's there?" A high feminine voice called out.

"Serenity it's me Joey." The door was flung open and a pink streak ran out to attach itself to Joey. He grinned laughing softly and hugged his sister back tightly. "Nice to see you to sis, did you miss me."

"Of Course I did!" Serenity laughed and pulled aback and for the first time noticed Seto. "Kaiba, what are you doing here?" Her voice held no malice only a curious question.

"That'll be explained in a moment, I want to tell you and mom at the same time." Serenity nodded and moved back into the room letting the two boys follow her before she closed the door.

"Joey!" Joey grinned and walked forward to the woman who had said his name.

"Hi mom," Joey smiled and looked at her; it was obvious this was where he got his looks. She was tall, with blonde hair that reached the middle or her back, though most of it was piled on top of her head in a style that looked like it had taken hours. Her large ruby yes glistened with unshed tears as her eyes raked down Joey's Armani suit and Italian leather shoes.

Joey moved forward and enveloped the woman in a tight embrace careful to do no damage to the dress she was wearing.

"Joey, I am so glad you came." Her eyes flicked to Seto and she smiled. "And you brought a friend." Joey stepped back a ways and Seto came up next to him.

"Mom, this is Seto Kaiba . . . my fiancé." His mother was silent for a moment her face blank as she processed the information and the name that she was familiar with.

"Joseph . . . are you marrying him for his money to get away from your father?" Joey snarled and stepped forward slicing his hand angrily through the air.

"No, that's not it at all!" Seto laid his hand on Joey's shoulder and he visibly relaxed. "Mom . . . I love him." He said softly. His mother smiled widely and clasped her hands happily.

"That's all I needed to hear!" She turned her eyes to Seto and her face went emotionless again. "And you Kaiba, do you love my son?" Seto nodded gravely and wrapped his arm tightly around Joey's shoulder.

"With all my heart!" Seto stated with conviction, Joey's mother smiled brightly again.

"Such a happy day!" She sang joyfully. "Oh Joey, I'm so happy for you!" Joey's grin almost split his face before he remembered his sister.

"Ren . . . what about you?" He turned around to see his sister sitting casually in the chair fixing the flowers in the bouquet; she looked up and grinned at him.

"You want me to tell you what I think?" At Joey's nod she grinned again. "I say finally, I just can't believe it took you two so long to realize that you belonged together!" Joey was speechless and Seto was smirking when a knock came at the door a voice telling the bride she only had five minutes. Serenity jumped up and pointed to the door. "You two out, we'll catch up later!"

Seto and Joey were pushed out the door into the arms of the ushers and then seated near the front of the church. Right next to a woman with a sleeping infant, Seto discretely leaned away and Joey suppressed a laugh noticing his actions and switched seats smiling kindly at the woman.

_**Then comes a baby in a baby carriage,**_

_**(Heh, never said the baby would belong to the two hotties did I?)**_

Joey sat next to Seto watching Serenity dancing with a boy two years older then she was, he could tell they really liked each other and if he wasn't mistaken the boy was James Stivers and went to the same high school as she did. Joey really wanted to go up there and threaten the boy, but for the sake of his sister left well enough alone.

They had gone to the wedding and sat through the ceremony and vows, they were at the reception and after a couple of hours of catching up they had split up to do their own thing.

Joey was very happy with the man his mother had chosen, he had recently, with the last two months, come into an amazing promotion and his new salary would cover all their bills and much more. It was also enough to provide for the large wedding and reception.

Seto looked little surprised by any of this and Joey had figured the promotion was something of Seto's doing, but chose to say nothing. Seto didn't tell him so he must have had his reasons, unless of course it was all luck and Seto was just being the unreadable person he usually was. Although Joey could read him almost as well as an open book, sometimes he had his moment of foreign text.

"Would you like to dance?" Joey blinked himself away from his thoughts and looked to Seto with a raised eyebrow. "I'm serious." Joey smiled and nodded.

"I'd be honored!" They stood up and made their way to the dance floor where a slow song was playing 'If Your Not the One by Daniel Bedingfield' was familiar to Joey and he followed Seto as they swayed to the music. The song ended and Seto led Joey onto the balcony that was open to the fresh night air.

Joey was surprised to see a small maze like hedge and pulled Seto along to check it out, it was a foot taller than Seto and Joey smirked. Seto only raised his eyebrow, with a barely there shrug he took Joey's hand and led him through the maze quickly, they ended up in the center where a white gazebo stood surrounded by blood red roses.

"Wow, how did you do that so quickly?" Joey asked looking around before turning to Seto.

"While we were still above it I memorized the path through." At Joey's raised brow Seto shrugged. "I know how you think, and I didn't want to get lost."

Joey grinned and stood on his tip-toes, wrapping his arms around Seto's neck he leaned into him tilting his head slightly before gently touching their lips together, Joey slowly licked Seto's bottom lip an was granted access.

"God get a room fags, or maybe you'd be interesting in anyone joining? I'd give the brunette a good ride!" Joey pulled away from Seto and spun on two older teenaged boys and one of their female friends. Snarling Joey moved forward making their laughter abruptly stop.

"Oh, so you think that's funny?" Joey grabbed the one boy's suit and pulled him closer so that their noses were tip to tip. "You and your friends got outta here before I take your short and curlies and yank . . . hard." Joey released the boy with a small shove making him stumble before he turned and ran his friends following suit.

Seto watched Joey with a small amount of amusement and astonishment, Seto knew that Joey knew he could more than handle himself and yet he never failed to come and defend him when something like that arose. Joey usually didn't even feel slightly embarrassed about being caught.

"Fucking bastard!" Joey snarled still watching where the group had been. "_I'd give the brunette a good ride!_" He mocked before clenching his fist tightly; he closed his eyes and focused on his breathing to keep his temper under control.

Seto smiled loving the feeling of protective jealousy that was rolling of Joey in waves. He made sure to make noise when coming up behind Joey and wrapped his arms around his stomach resting his head on Joey's shoulder, Joey sighed and let his head rest against Seto's

"I hate people like that." Seto made a noncommittal noise and kissed Joey neck.

"The only way he would ever give me a ride is in a race, because with his brains capacity all he will be able to do is drive in circles." Joey smiled and let out a humored snort. "You know its cute how you stand up for me like that."

"It's because you're too good to do it yourself." Seto frowned.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Come on Seto, I'm me and you're you! You're suave and sophisticated it would be beneath you to get physical and threaten somebody, me I'm good at those kinda things. I know you're good enough to handle yourself with just words, but words don't always leave a lasting impression, sometimes you have to kick ass."

"So . . . we make a good team, I talk and you, uh, ass kick?"

"Damn right!" Joey said proudly. "Mmm, I'm tired, I say we find mom and Serenity and say our good-byes; we can always see them tomorrow." Seto straightened from his position and let Joey go.

"Alright Pup, whatever you want." Joey smiled and reached out for Seto's hand he started to walk away but remembered where they were.

"Okay Seto, can you get us back outta here?" Seto smirked and gave Joey's hand a small tug indicating that he should follow him.

_**When it's dark enough you can see the stars. **_

Joey stretched out leaning against Seto; they had spent a week in New York. Joey shook out his sore hand and looked at his pile of completed homework. A small yawn broke his face and he rubbed his eyes wistfully glad for the coming graduation, glad that the college exams would be over soon, glad that a very warm comforting presence was against him and pulling him even closer.

Seto kissed Joey's neck softly as his hands wrapped them selves around his stomach. Leaning up and back Joey was able to touch his check to the others' receiving a kiss in return.

Pulling away Seto took Joey's hand and led him out to the small balcony attached to his room.

"It's really dark out." Joey said looking at the pure blackness that surrounded them; Seto smiled and tilted Joey's head back so he saw the sky. With a small gasp he grinned and leaned back into Seto to watch the stars.

_**Love your enemy, for he will tell you your faults.**_

Joey was lying in bed above the covers arm thrown haphazardly over his eyes, one leg cocked up the other lying flat on the bed. He sighed tapping the hand that wasn't across his eyes on the bed.

Seto had woken up to a call where someone had screwed something up in the company, it was easily fixable, it just required firing a few people and coming in to work for a few hours to fix things . . . on one of his days off . . . when he hadn't slept well the night before.

Joey heard the bathroom door open and Seto shuffling around the room for a few minutes, before the foot falls stopped at the end of the bed.

"If you want breakfast in bed, sleep in the kitchen!" Seto snarled, Joey lifted his arm and cracked one open to glance at the angry brunette.

"Seto, the proctologist called while you were in the bathroom . . . he found your head." Joey replaced his hand and closed his eye again; he heard no movement at the end of the bed and was curious to see what Seto would do.

After a moment he heard measured footsteps come across the bed and stop at his side, Seto took him by the wrist and moved his arm off his face. Joey opened his eyes and grinned at the annoyed look plastered on Seto's face, the annoyance flicked into anger.

Seto opened his mouth to say something when he was pulled down onto the bed and Joey twisted him onto his back and straddled his hips holding his arms above his head, he made sure Seto wasn't going to use his legs by wrapping his own around Seto's.

Seto growled and tried to get loose, but even though Joey was smaller he was stronger than he was. Stopping for a second Seto looked up calmly into Joey's eyes and found humor shining in them.

"So you do get angry sometimes, good to know." Seto continued to stay still as he frowned up at Joey. Joey did nothing but lean down and kiss Seto lightly. "Don't be angry babe, shit happens. We can fix this and come home and take a nap, then I'm sure later other things can be planned . . . things that have to do with chocolate body paint." Joey licked his lips suggestively and leaned closer to Seto. "And then maybe Mokuba could spend a night at a friends house . . ." Licking a trail from Seto's neck to his ear Joey grinned when he felt Seto shudder under him.

Seto sighed and Joey felt the tension drain out of his body, grinning Joey jumped off Seto and landed neatly on the floor. Seto stood up with a faint frown and Joey enveloped him in a hug.

"Better now?"

"Yes . . . thank you." Seto sighed burying his face in Joey's hair for a second before straightening and going back to his business of getting ready.

_**Love is being stupid together. **_

"You're going down dragon boy; I'm going to kick that hot ass of yours!" Seto rolled his eyes at Joey's boasting and hit a combination of keys on his controller causing Joey's character's life to fall down to zero.

"Yes . . . I see that." Joey let his controller drop and frowned at Seto.

"No fair, you cheated!"

"I did not!" Seto said honestly.

"You did to; you distracted me with your hotness!"

"WHAT?! That's not even a valid excuse, it's your fault you couldn't keep your eyes to yourself!" Joey frowned deeply and stalked closer to Seto.

"Will it be my fault if I can't keep my hand off you?" Seto narrowed his eyes at Joey's advance.

"Not so fast, you have to do homework. It's your last year of college, you can't allow for distractions!" Joey smirked.

"I finished my homework this afternoon." Seto was going to tell Joey he did a good job, but had not time as the blonde pounced on him.

_**Gravity - It's not just a good idea, it's the law. **_

"Seto, I'm bored." Joey whined Seto didn't even look up from his book.

"Then do something about it." Seto was glad after a few minutes when he got no further distractions, shifting in his chair to get more comfortable he glanced past his book to see Joey's seat empty. Seto frowned at not having heard Joey leave.

Joey snickered and plucked Seto's book from his hand throwing whatever he grabbed from the table to make his page before tossing the book away. In seconds Joey had Seto out of the chair and facing him from the floor.

"Hey look Seto . . . I found someone to do."

"I said some_thing_." Seto said unimpressed, Joey grinned and leaned down.

"To late, you're mine now!"

_**Wherever there is laughter, there is heaven.**_

"Happy twentieth anniversary!" Mokuba shouted, tall and handsome he had defiantly taken after his older brother in looks.

Mokuba's sentiments were echoed by small groups of Seto and Joey's friends, mostly Joey's.

Large tables of food and refreshments were set up neatly in the Kaiba mansions living room that had been rearranged to accommodate a gathering. Colorful banners had been placed along the ceiling and walls, random balloons were placed in out of the way places, a cake with both the Blue Eyes White Dragon and the Black Eyes Dragon sat in the middle of the room.

"Eh . . ." Joey backed up into Seto who looked almost as comfortable as Joey. "S-Seto was this your idea?"

"No."

"Mokuba." They men said at the same time, both knowing that it was hopeless to try now to get out of it.

"Seto, not that I don't feel bad, but I didn't even remember that our anniversary was soon." Seto smirked along side him.

"You must be working to hard, pup."

"Well did you remember?" Joey questioned.

"I wouldn't have forgotten."

"And that means what?" Seto smirked nodding to someone they passed.

"It means that I have it in my online calendar, when I turned on my personal computer it would have told me."

"And since you haven't gone to the study to finish work . . ."

". . . I would have remembered in time to do something." Joey laughed and rolled his eyes joining his best friend Yugi for a moment to catch up.

_**In the hand that made the rose, shall I with trembling fall.**_

Depending on how you look at death a funeral can either be a very heartbreaking thing or only a sad place because you know that the person has moved on into a better place.

For Tsume Kaiba and his little brother Ginji it was a mixture of both. They had loved and been devoted to their two fathers, Seto and Joey. Who had both died on the same day within hours of each other, just like they always said they would. They had always promised that they would leave this world together, no one ever gave careful consideration to the love and devotion that they showed each other to realize that what they said was probably true. And yet it had been proven.

Their deaths were not expected, but it was not a socking surprise. They both led full rich lives, raised two brilliant sons and owned more than half the worlds population of technology.

Seto at ninety-five years of age and Joey just a few months behind no one could really say they were young when they died.

Ginji smiled looking most like his older father with sky blue eyes and dark brown hair that was kept neatly trimmed at all times, his clothes were heavily influenced by the older also, leather pants hugged his legs tightly, a dark shirt was tucked lightly into them with a lighter trench coat flapping stiffly around his ankles.

Tsume looked down at him as the taller of the pair he inherited his looks -through technological advances- from the younger male. Caught between dark brown and red his eyes were almost always unreadable, honey colored hair fell neatly around his face and the rest was pulled back into a ponytail that reached the bottom of his shoulder blades. Tsume's clothes were an exact match for his bothers except for the reversed colors.

Tsume let drop his handful of black roses and with a few whispered words left the two freshly dug holes.

Ginji split his handful of white roses and bowed as he dropped them, also leaving a few words before he slowly followed his brother to the waiting limo.

Pausing for a moment Ginji looked over his shoulder, they had been the last ones to leave, and not even the priest had been there. The only ones left were the few men who were going to cover the newly planted coffins.

With one last wistful smile he turned and climbed into the waiting limo.


End file.
